I write the songs
by Tsumiden
Summary: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their freindship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.Bee x Sam chapter 1 revised title added
1. Chapter 1

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synopsis: 2007 movie verse, Sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the Decepticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has interest in Bee.

Pairings: BeexSam, others pending

Author's note: first foray into the Autobot universe, this is supposed to be a couple of months after the movie, there might be other Autobots aside from the ones in the movie showing up I'm going to try for all season one models but some others might sneak in. enjoy oh yeah and I own none of this though I do have a Bumblebee from the original series in decent condition

00000000000000000000000000000000

Do I have to say the words?

By Tsumi

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful night, the moon shone full and bright over the deserted stretch of road where a boy and his car sat staring at the stars. Well, the young man sat on the hood and the car simply sat off the road, soft music playing from the radio. The young man was about eighteen with messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple black T-shirt and ripped jeans with a favorite pair of sneakers. The car was a 2009 yellow concept Camaro with black stripes. Both were quite relaxed even if the Camaro was constantly scanning the nearby terrain for any signs of trouble.

"Sam?" the mechanized voice spoke from the car's radio. Startling his human companion from his thoughts. Even after his voice had been repaired he still seemed to prefer talking via the radio. Much to the enjoyment of his human charge and annoyance of his fellow Autobots.

"Yeah Bee?" he asked lazily.

"Can I ask something?" The robotic alien / car sounded almost nervous about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

"Sure anything." The teen answered leaning against the warm metal.

"In my studying of human behaviors, I have found many references to sex. The information is spotty at best and makes little sense. Could you explain this to me?" The Autobot said in a rush.

"I umm Bee it's well…hard to explain, I mean have you talked to the other Autobots about this?" He stuttered not sure what else to say.

"Yes and they have been unhelpful. Ratchet merely gave me all the anatomical and scientific explanations. Ironhide laughed at me, and Optimus said he would explain it to me when I am older."

This particular bit of information startled the young man who was still not to clear on the ages or life spans of his new friends.

"How old are you exactly Bee?" He asked.

"A few million years old, the human equivalent is about seventeen."

"You're still a teenager?" he asked realizing his car was technically his junior by a year if he went by that.

"Yes." The voice sounded mildly embarrassed and the hood warmed under his hands.

"If it was not for the war I would probably be spending the first few thousand years of my life as an apprentice to a mentor of some kind."

"Well it's good to know that." He said embarrassed himself, after all it was not every day your car, which was really an alien robot and you best friend, asked about sex. "Why so interested anyway?"

The metal under his hands got even warmer. If he didn't know any better he'd have said his car was blushing.

"Bee?"

The car finally spoke again his headlights dimming in the darkness.

"The concept of human interaction intrigues me. It bears similarities to a Cybertronian practice."

"Really?" The teen had to admit it was intriguing, for one thing it was a glimpse to another facet of his best friend, the robotic alien who transformed into a car. For another thing it was sex they were talking about. Leaning against the hood. Sam grasped for something to say." What is it…called?"

The engine revved beneath his humanoid companion before the Autobot spoke.

"We call it interfacing." Bumblebee sounded slightly less embarrassed speaking the words than he had asking the question

"Interfacing." He repeated sounding the word out.

"Yes…though Ratchet and Optimus both say I am too young for such knowledge in our own kind's ways as well. Ironhide had also mentioned I should learn for myself." The petulance in his tone was enough to make Sam smile.

"Yeah, my dad told me the same thing once." He sighed.

"About Sex?" He sounded more enthusiastic with this question.

"Yeah." He looked down at the hood beneath himself, his hand brushing absently down the smooth metal

"It's hard to explain anything like this you know, it's weird to think about talking to your car about it."

"My robotic form would be too conspicuous here even at night." Bumblebee told him, engine purring from the contact.

The headlights dimmed and suddenly there was a teenager next to him on the hood. Messy blonde hair with dark streaks covered his head, briefly allowing the electric blue eyes the color of Bee's optics to be seen. He wore a yellow jacket over a black shirt and washed out jeans. "Is this better?" the voice seemed to come straight from the teen's mouth.

Sam blinked and looked him over taking in the subtleties of the form, to his surprise he found himself nodding.

"Much."

The human looking Bumblebee smiled softly. "It is a skill my kind uses to ahh…be inconspicuous. Is it?"

"Looks…good."

Sam could have sworn the other youth blushed slightly but in the dim light it was hard to tell. He tried to remember the topic of conversation with all of these new revelations of his friend.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to know about sex." He looked up at the stars trying not to stare at the Bee sitting next to him on his own hood.

"Well as you've noticed humans seem to do it a lot for recreation as well as having kids I mean people my age usually just do it for fun, though I guess my parents might but I really don't want to think about that."

At the silence he looked at the boy next to him. Bee seemed to mull over his words before speaking again. The hood beneath his hands vibrated softly, but it had cooled a little. He finally spoke again.

"Is it not a natural part of life?" He asked. "Why would you not want to think of it?"

"Would you want to think of…. Ratchet interfacing?"

The only answer he got was the teen looking Bee's eyes widening and the car revving slightly. Finally he spoke seeming to choose his words carefully.

"He is what you humans would consider an uncle to me, I would not." The hologram's face reddened slightly.

"See."

"I understand your point."

Sam laughed at the look on his face and the hood heated considerably again, now the car was shaking slightly the radio stations changing rapidly.

"You are trying to change the subject." The Camaro told him.

"No, I am not I swear, look… why don't you just ask me what you want to know." He looked expectantly at the image of his friend. "I mean we are sharing info and all."

Bee looked away seeming embarrassed and suddenly shy like he did not want to continue this conversation. Even if he had started it he was sure he had just made a mistake and his friend would be horrified by the feelings of the alien robot that at the moment was a car.

"Would you show me?" He asked so quietly Sam barely heard it, but there it was and Bee was embarrassed for asking it. He was certainly blushing enough to turn his ears red.

"Bee?" He asked.

"I understand if it bothers you. You are human and I am not. I am nowhere near your own species and…"

Bee was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder turning the figure towards him Sam looked him in the eyes.

"Bee, you are my best friend and though that says things about my social life it's not really a bad thing really." Sighing, he patted the hood gently. "I mean, I really do like you."

"And your relationship with Mikaela."

"I think she'd understand after all we all went through a month ago 'I'm sure she'd understand."

"Understand?"

The representation of his best friend seemed to consider the situation, attempting to form a reply.

Not waiting for an answer, Sam leaned over and kissed him gently. The hologram's lips felt solid, they were soft and warm he could even feel the breath of his friend. It was different from the girl's…well girl he had kissed.

Mikaela had been sweet and aggressive, leading and teaching. Where she was soft the boy was not. The gentle meeting of lips was not content to stay so tame. As Sam was considering his options he found his alien robot car best friend kissing him back. As unusual it was not unpleasant. Not in the least.

The growing ache between his legs could attest to that. Bee obviously had similar thoughts to his own. Their hands started to roam over each other's bodies. Bee had obviously chosen his form with care; it was attractive and almost androgynous. He pulled out of the lip lock to kiss down Sam's neck gently shoving him back against the windshield only to kiss him deeply again. They were both far gone as they made out.

An ear-piercing siren cut through the night as bright red and blue lights lit the darkness casting faint shadows across the lone Camaro and it's occupants. The two jumped apart as the car approached fairly surprised by the turn of events. The door opened on the cruiser and a cop stepped out he wasted no time in approaching them. Looking them both over the cop flicked a flashlight in their eyes.

"What are you boys doing out here?"

Sam did a double take as the holo-Bee floundered for words.

"Have you gentlemen been drinking, smoking or otherwise indulging in illegal activities?"

As the officer spoke he took another look at the flushed and irritated Holo. Bee remained silent relying on Sam.

"Nope…no Sir we haven't." Sam answered.

Turning his attention back to Sam he inquired further.

"Then what have you been doing out here?"

When the inquiry caught Sam by surprise, Bee took the change to reply.

"We were making out.. Sir ." He said looking at Sam who just stared at him incredulously before looking back at the cop.

"That is an illegal activity." The cop said pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"No it's not. Making out is perfectly legal." The boy demanded.

"You are resisting arrest." The cop informed him.

"No I am not. Look there's no reason for you to arrest either of us." Sam insisted.

He had jumped off Bee's hood at this point and was almost staring the cop down. Something about the man's eyes bothered him, something he couldn't quite place.

The cop got a step closer, moving to grab Sam and cuff him against the hood of the car. As the teen yelped Bumblebee realized there was a problem and leapt off his hood knocking the man over. As the cop hit the dirt he flickered to dust. The police car revved momentarily before slamming into the Camaro's fender knocking the teen and hologram to the dirt, Bee's holo-form vanished. Rolling over Witwicky was treated to the sight of both vehicles shifting to their respective shapes for battle. Sliding back he barely missed being crushed into the dirt. Starring he winced as his own car/ robotic alien/ best friend was punched in the face.

"Bee!"

"Sam run!" the Autobot yelled grabbing at Barricade before he could squish the human.

"But" Sam struggled to stand up with the cuffs still on his wrists and finally managed to stand and run, finding it really painful to run with his hands stuck behind his back like they were. He ran down the dark highway hoping he was even going the right way, he was about a quarter of a mile out when he heard another police siren and the lights cut though the night. He saw another police cruiser and two Lamborghini speeding his way in the few lights along the highway, falling to his knees he found himself surrounded by cars with no drivers. Their headlights shining on him.

"Aww come on!" he muttered, so much for a nice evening of hanging out with Bumblebee.

The ground shook under him nearly knocking him over again as he struggled to his feet.

The cruiser inched forward he could see in the light from its headlights the unmistakable symbol of the Autobots on the grill.

"Samuel Witwicky?" A voice questioned from the cruiser.

Frustrated and not only because of the situation the human sighed.

"It's Sam." He ground out ready to accept whatever fate he was about to face.

"Well then, Sam Witwicky…" the passenger door to the cruiser popped open and the lights flickered as a holo-form of friendlier looking cop appeared in the driver's seat. "Get in."

Warily getting to his feet again he slipped into the seat seeing a slight flash of amusement in the holo-form's eyes.

"What about them?" his eyes were drawn to the two robotic forms battling just up the hill.

"We got it covered." One of the Lamborghinis said revving his engine.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker take care of it." The cruiser ordered.

"We're on it Prowl, take care of Bee's pet." The other Lamborghini said and the two raced off taking their respective robotic forms to help their comrade fight.

"You're Autobots right?" Sam said trying not to bristle at being called Bee's pet.

"Yes." The holo-form turned helping him out of the cuffs. "I am Prowl, Optimus' third in command and security officer, those two are my junior officers, Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe affectionately known as the twins."

"Twins?" He asked. He'd never even thought of them having family units like an organic species would at all.

"Yes, though it's better to not think of it. We arrived just this evening and were coming to see Bumblebee and yourself, the twins were eager to speak with him again."

"Oh."

He had known other Autobots would show up, Optimus Prime had sent a message asking them too after all and he'd even told the government already, apparently these three were the first arrivals.

"Besides we have worse things to worry about, hang on." The cruiser moved slowly towards the fight.

As they arrived there was the unmistakable sound of transformation and Barricade took off. The twins would no doubt have followed him if it weren't for the fact they were both helping Bumblebee to stand. That and Prowl's barked orders to stay there and not pursue which made the red one seem to groan.

"Good thing we were coming to see you or you would have been squished." The yellow one announced.

"Don't mind him Bee, we need to get you to Ratchet." His companion ordered.

"Sam?" was Bee's only reply.

Looking at Prowl as the cruiser came up to them. Concerned more for his charge's safety than his own damage. The other two responded with a quick quip in Cybertronian that made him smile.

" I've got him Bumblebee, He's fine we are taking you both back to the base."

"Prowl?" his optics focused on the car/ alien robot that held his charge at the moment.

"Yes, now transform and let's get you to Ratchet." There was warmth in the other's voice, as he spoke to the Camaro that Sam could not quite place. Bumblebee nodded silently and let the others help him. Dents stood out on his torso with circuits sparking as he moved slowly. Sitting in the cruiser the boy could only watch the injured Autobot shift to his car form and slowly move down the road flanked by the twins with Prowl following behind them.

00000000000000000000

The Autobots were staying in an older army base in the Nevada dessert that they were being allowed to over haul for their own use. The place looked abandoned at first as they drove in. They finally came to a building where three Autobots waited for them in their robotic forms. Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots along with Ratchet and another 'bot Sam did not know. They waited at the doors to what Sam figured was the infirmary by the large Red Cross splashed across the barn-sized doors. He got out of Prowl and the others changed to their robot forms Bumblebee's transformation was slow and he was still sparking.

"Come on Bumblebee get inside." Ratchet ordered as the twins helped their injured friend following the medic and the other unknown Autobot the doors shut and Optimus turned to Sam and Prowl.

"Greeting Sam, we are always happy to see you. It's sad it is under such circumstances though." The Autobot leader told him.

"Yeah I like visiting you guys, but not like this." He agreed looking toward the doors, worry in his eyes.

"Has this happened before recently Prime?" Prowl asked. His tone made it clear he was worried about the smaller Autobot. Yet he was hiding it, behind the same reverence they all seemed to hold for their leader.

"No this has been the first attack in a month, we had no idea he was still around." Optimus told the cruiser.

"Good."

"I know you were worried about him my friend, but we have taken good care of him in your absence as has Sam." The Autobot leader assured his old friend.

"Thank you Optimus." He said and turned to Sam. "Thank you as well Sam, I know he was placed as your guardian but you have been a friend to him as well."

"No problem once, I got used to the fact my car was an alien robot it was great." He said wondering what exactly was between his friend and this guy.

"You should rest Sam we can have someone ask Mikaela to help make up something for where you are staying tonight."

"No, it's fine they think I'm at Mile's. I'm supposed to be home tomorrow though." He said yawning, it had been a long night and he was tired as well as worried about his friend.

"Very well Prowl can find you a place to rest here we do have buildings still intact to handle human occupation captain Lennox's squad has been a great help in setting this place up for us."

"Thanks." He said as Prowl resumed police car, and he climbed in to get carried to a place to rest.

The old barracks were still set up and not too far from the infirmary. Prowl dropped him off and he stumbled heading for the room he used when he hung out at the base. He closed the door and fell into the bunk falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

00000000000000000000

Prowl returned to Optimus' office after dropping off the human the older bot looked like he had been expecting him.

"Optimus."

"Prowl, I know what you're going to ask."

"I felt it, he's gone."

"Yes I am sorry old friend."

"He was a soldier, he knew as well as I did when he left to find the AllSpark we might never see one another again. "

"He is being prepared for the memorial we are still building it as we speak."

"Thank you."

"Of course." He nodded as the younger bot left.

00000000000000000000

When the teen woke he discovered something warm curled against his back. His own thoughts were confused, He was not in his own bed, there had been a fight between Barricade and…

"Bee?" he asked sleepily

"Yes Sam?" The voice was soft but defiantly his friend. Arms wrapped around his waist as lips brushed the sensitive flesh of his neck. He sighed and leaned back into the touch. The lips were gentle against his skin. It was rather distracting, but too good to ignore.

Sam was trying to keep his thoughts in order, he had made out with Bee. His best friend was the car who was also a robotic alien, who wanted to know more about humans and sex. This same best friend /robotic/alien car was also kissing the back of his neck with such a feather soft caress that he could barely think.

"Bee…. Bee?"

"Yes?"

"You were injured."

"The damage has been repaired and Prowl has made it very clear to never worry you or him like that again." The words were spoken into his ear softly as a tongue brushed his earlobe.

"Oh, who is Prowl?"

"He and I share the same progenitor, though his spark was formatted centuries before mine." The tender ministrations stopped for the duration of the statement then resumed with hands creeping across his torso.

"So he's like you older brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh…. I didn't know you had a brother."

"This conversation is not why I am here Sam." The holo-form of his friend told him quietly as he stroked his chest with one hand.

"I kinda noticed." He admitted shyly. " Bee, I'm not sure if we should do this."

The hands stopped but the lips and tongue did not. "You were more eager before Barricade attacked us." The human looking Camaro mumbled. Sam could swear Bee was pouting.

"I like you Bee, I'm just not sure." He turned around to face his friend/ car/ alien robot. "What will the rest of the Autobots think about us doing anything?"

"It's none of their business what I do." He said " Just because I am the youngest in this squad the others treat me like a sparkling at times."

He leaned in to kiss the human who responded eagerly to the kiss. They broke apart and before they could do anything else there was a loud banging on the door.

"Sam. We have to head out for town again or your parents will worry." Came Sunstreaker's voice.

"Damn it." Sam muttered as Bee's holo-form faded away "is this going to happen on a regular basis?" sorting out his shirt and pants he went to answer the door.

Outside glowing in the dawn light two sleek yellow cars waited. His very own best friend the Camaro that he'd just been making out with. A lovely sight for sure. Sunstreaker's own Lamborghini alt wasn't bad either. As he approached the door to the Camaro popped open and he slipped in after one loving caress along the hood. "Come on Bee, we should head home."

"Yes."

"I'll go with you as far as the city, Prime's orders." Sunstreaker informed them

"That is not necessary…" Bee began.

"Of course it is, one Decepticon attack is too much." the junior security officer informed him then said something to Bee in Cybertronian that made him rev his engine and false charge his fellow junior officer.

"I can take care of myself." The two started up and headed out of the base and towards the city.

"I know you can old friend, after all only the best serve this close to Optimus Prime." He told them.


	2. Chapter 2

00000000000000000000

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synopsis: 2007 movie verse, Sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the Decepticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has interest in Bee.

Pairings: BeexSam, others pending

AN: still don't own the Transformers cause if I did Megatron would rule the world already.

Nc-17 here finally a scene between a boy and his car

00000000000000000000

Chapter 2 Only fools rush in

Tsumi

00000000000000000000

Night had fallen once again with no sign of a Decepticon or other Autobots. Sam could not sleep. The last day had been nothing but stress. He had no chance to talk to Bee about anything and school had been filled with its typical problems, he was glad it was finals week. Bee had seemed tense and had played little music all day. With some time for himself, Sam wandered down to the garage to check on him. Closing the door behind him, he shivered in the cool air.

"Bee? Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Mind if I keep you company for a bit?" he inquired tapping his fingers against the hood.

"It is late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ahh." The holo-form appeared leaning on the driver side door his arms crossed and eyes on Sam. The electric blue orbs fairly glowed in the near dark, almost an invitation. Sam found himself moving to closer to Bee sliding his hands around him. The humanoid representation of his friend returned his embrace. He lifted the holo-form's chin up and kissed him gently. Bee responded enthusiastically fingers slipping beneath his shirt.

The door popped open and they fell across the seat. Sam tried to sit up, but his clothing was torn from his body, faster then he could strip it off. For each article removed from his person one vanished from Bumblebee. The door closed with a snap, as they explore each other's bodies. There was a sound and Sam froze but Bee continued his ministrations though he no doubt was still keeping an eye on everything around the house.

"What was that?" Sam asked trying to push the oddly solid form off of him, in case it was one of his parents

"I heard nothing." Bee insisted undoing Sam's pants with a deftness one would not expect from someone who had never had to remove pants before.

"Come on, Bee I think someone's outside." He said trying to push him again but Bee was stronger.

His hand reached down to cup the human's growing erection, curious about the warm flesh he smiled when Sam hissed and bucked against him. He was well aware of everything within a five-mile radius but was far more interested in the human currently wiggling in his back seat. Licking and biting at the neck that Sam left wonderfully exposed as he moaned in pleasure at the attack. Sam's hand found Bee's erection brushing along the smooth member enjoying the feel in his hand. A part of him was sure this should not be happening that sex with his car was not a good thing, even if it felt absolutely wonderful there were no doubt problems with this situation; he just couldn't think of any at the moment.

These thoughts were shoved away by warm fingers probing his entrance gently, slick with some kind of lubricant. He groaned into Bee's shoulder biting down hard still marveling at how solid this form was. It was no hologram that teased him, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was and at the moment did not care. Another few seconds with those digits moving within him and he practically whimpered. It was certainly not what he'd expected. Before he knew it the slick fingers were being replaced with Bee's cock. It hurt at first being stretched, but soon he found a spot that made Sam see stars. He could feel it building within him, another thrust and a wave pleasure nearly brought him to tears. Bee reached around him stroking his throbbing erection rubbing it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

It was a good thing they were out in the garage with Sam's parents so far away and not awake to wonder why their son was crying out at the top of his lungs. After ward they cuddled in the seat Bee holding Sam against his chest. Sam drifted off wondering if he should head back to the house before he was found like this.

00000000000000000000

Sam awoke to someone shaking him gently. He looked up into the electric blue eyes of holo-Bee.

"Bee?"

"I'm Sorry Sam but Optimus wants me to return to the base. I have to go and you should go back to your room." He kissed his cheek. Sounding upset about his orders but he was a soldier and had to do as his commander ordered.

"Why can't I come?"

"Your parents would worry and you have school, one of the others has offered to take you in today."

"All right, but don't be gone too long."

"I will try. Sunstreaker is waiting in the alley" He let him out of the car and Sam opened the garage closing it as Bee slipped off in the gray dawn light.

He barely managed to sink into the cool sheets, before his mother was at his door telling him to get up if he did not want to be late. He got dressed and ate breakfast quickly he grabbed his backpack and ran out to the garage. Crossing out of the side door he went for the alley where a yellow Lamborghini was waiting for him.

"Hey Sunstreaker." He greeted the twin.

"Hello Sam, Optimus asked me to replace Bumblebee today as your guardian." Sunstreaker's cheerful voice chirped from his radio.

"Thanks though I'd rather have Bee."

"Of course you would." He replied amused, even so he couldn't resist teasing. "Even if Lamborghini's a nicer vehicle and my retail value is higher than his; according to the Internet." He said as Sam climbed in the driver's seat.

"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes grabbing the wheel as Sunstreaker took off. "We need to get Mikaela too."

"I am aware Bumblebee stressed your schedule to me earlier he also said I had to wait in the alley because your parents might realize I was the wrong car."

"Yeah my dad would have definitely noticed the difference between a Camaro and a Lamborghini." He laughed.

They arrived at Mikaela's house and Sam watched the look on her face as she saw the car he was with.

"That's not Bee." She said finally.

"No this is Sunstreaker, he's one of Bee's friends. Optimus wanted Bee for something today."

"Oh well, Hi Sunstreaker." She said patting the hood and his engine revved.

"Hello Mikaela." The car greeted the engine still purring.

"You know I think everyone will notice this isn't your car."

"Yeah I was hoping we could park in the back or something."

"We might have too." She laughed.

Sunstreaker groaned about no one seeing his lovely paint job.

00000000000000000000

The day went smoothly and as he and Mikaela crossed the halls heading for the exit. They discovered a lot of noisy people near the school office.

"What's going on?"

"There was a shuttle crash or something out in the desert earlier, it's all over the news." Miles said running up to them.

"A shuttle crash?"

"Yeah there's those weird black trucks and everything."

"Wow."

"Yeah um I gotta go I'll catch up with two later." Sam ran for the yellow car across the lot.

Sunstreaker's door popped open as he approached.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he dropped into the driver's seat.

"A small problem. Nothing big, but I'll drop you off at home and head for base."

"No, I'm going with you."

"Sam what's going on?" Mikaela asked coming up to the open car.

"I think that crash was something else, I'm going to go see Optimus and the others."

"Then I'm going too."

"It might be dangerous."

"I don't care."

"Fine both of you in, I have to go." Sunstreaker finally told them ending the argument.

They went as fast as they could towards the outskirts of town then into the desert to meet with the others. There were a lot of government cars there along with the Autobots who were looking over what appeared to be a space shuttle sort of. Ratchet was carrying bots out of the shuttle along with Ironhide and Prowl. He saw Optimus talking with a few official looking people. Other Autobots were around, the one he had seen with Ratchet before was kneeling by a few on the ground near the shuttle.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe came up to them and watched as the humans spilled out and his brother transformed. "It's great! Skylynx and the Ark-09 squad are here."

"I saw Skylynx." He said. "Are they alright?"

"Decepticons got them coming in for a landing but Wheeljack's looking over the ones who are injured." He said motioning to the autobot Sam had seen helping Ratchet a few days before.

"What about the Deceptions?"

"Starscream and a couple of the other seekers they took off as soon as Ironhide and Optimus showed up, there was barely even a battle."

"Looks like we aren't needed here."

"Optimus will want to talk to everyone most likely." He turned to lead them all towards the Autobot leader.

Optimus prime looked at them as they approached and the government agents moved aside for the twin Autobots and their human companions.

"Sam, Mikaela welcome."

"Hi." Sam nodded to the agents recognizing them as some of the humans who hung around the base.

"What's going on?"

"Others have arrived but the Decepticons attacked them and damaged Skylynx. I'm afraid most of the squad was knocked out."

"Are they okay?"

"We'll have to wait for news from Ratchet on that."

"Wait you said Skylynx, who is Skylynx?" Mikaela asked.

"The shuttle he is one of us as well." Optimus nodded toward the shuttle.

"The shuttle?" Sam looked at the craft where it had the Autobot symbol on its side. It still looked nothing like it's comrades.

"He was built for space voyages though he is like us."

"Wow."

The others were being taken care of as they spoke and the government men were cleaning up and heading off having nothing more to do than cover up the mess. They had already chased off a few news vans and media people with stories of it simply being debris from a shuttle. As Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on the six Autobots from the shuttle Bumblebee finally joined them. He transformed and seemed to be staring at the group of powered down bots. An odd light in his optics.

"It's done Prime we are ready for them." He reported.

"Thank you Bumblebee." He seemed to smile "You can return to your normal duties."

"Yes Prime." He said looking over at Sam who was still standing with Mikaela and the twins. He came over to join them in watching Ratchet and Wheeljack work. Sam leaned against his leg when he stopped.

"Hello Sam Mikaela, I hope Sunstreaker behaved."

"I did fine." The junior security officer huffed only to be laughed at by his sibling.

"He was a good protector Bee, though I missed you."

"I missed you as well Sam, but I had to do my duties."

"Of course." The human agreed.

Once they were sure they were okay they started to move them towards the infirmary. It was heartwarming watching the mechs he'd seen wrecking Decepticons carry their own kind so tenderly. Once that was done Bumblebee took the humans home.

"There's nothing anyone can do until they power back up." He explained as he tore across the dessert. "And your parents will worry."

"So others have shown up huh?" Mikaela asked Sam settling into the seat.

"Yeah we met a couple the night before last. I was gonna tell you but you weren't in school yesterday."

"It was my dad's hearing." She admitted softly.

Seizing her hand Sam searched her face. "And?"

"They gave him parole." She announced her face lighting up.

"That's great!"

"It is. I'm supposed to go to dinner with him tonight." it was the most exited he had seen her since they had saved the world.

"Then we should take you home." the Camaro said a smile in his voice as an upbeat song played from the radio.

"You're right Bee." She smiled. "You'll have to tell me tomorrow if you learn anything."

"Of course we will."

"Great." She kissed Sam goodbye and got out of the car. Bee revved his engine as she walked into her house after petting his hood.

"Why are the two of you only friends again?" The Camaro asked once she had gone inside.

"Benefit's Bee.. Friends with benefits" Sam corrected. "Because facing life or death situations makes great sex but horrible relationships."

"Really?" the Camaro sounded disappointed.

"Well for us it did, but she's still talking to me." Sam said smoothing his hand against the steering wheel in a comforting gesture, he had no clue how far Bee wanted to go with the whole sex thing but you never knew sometimes.

"Shall we go home your parents have probably heard of the crash by now and want to know if you heard anything."

"What do I say? It was another giant robot." His parents knew about the Autobots but that didn't mean they wanted to think about the fact they were part of their son's life. They still called Bee the car.

"I believe the news story is it was a piece of debris from one of the space stations."

He laughed and they headed for home.

"Sam where have you been?" his mother asked as soon as he entered the door only a few hours after he should have been home from school.

"I was with Mikaela, her dad's coming home and we kinda celebrated." He told them.

"That's my son." His father said proudly.

His mom ushered them to the table and he patted Mojo absently as the Chihuahua whined. They ate and talked.

"Did you hear about what happened this afternoon?" his father asked.

"Yeah, Miles said something about a crash."

"Some of a space station came crashing out in the middle of the dessert you better be careful driving out there to the lookout. We don't want to have to explain space debris to the insurance company."

"Yeah dad I know."

"Just be careful."

After dinner he went out to see Bumblebee who was sitting in the driveway to tell him about dinner. He got a laugh out of the conversation himself.

"The insurance company would have a problem if they knew I was truly an alien robot. " he chuckled.

"Yeah they would. The premiums would go through the roof."

Their laughter was interrupted by Bumblebee's own silence.

"Bee?"

"There is a familiar signal heading in our direction. It is Autobot." He informed him.

"Is it bad?"

"No just unexpected. The others have not contacted me except Prowl He was passing by on patrol earlier and we spoke to for few minutes. There have been no Decepticons in the area at all."

"That's good as long as we don't get a surprise attack from them again anytime soon."

"True." Bee's holo-form shimmered to life and embraced Sam pushing him back against his frame. "I should have realized it was Barricade. I could have put you in danger."

"It's fine Bee really. I'm okay and you said you were not badly damaged. There are even more of your friends here in case they do attack right?"

"Yes, but if Starscream has also been gathering allies we are not sure where he is or any of the other Deceptions. We only know he has returned to earth with a couple of seekers."

"Then I'm sure you can handle it," Sam silenced any further words with a kiss, he was really starting to like making out with his guardian. He did trust them even if they weren't telling him everything. Like what else the others had Bumblebee doing while Sam was in school or watched by one of the others.

"You should go to bed Sam." Bee told him pulling away.

"Do I have too?" he asked he would rather repeat this morning's performance.

Yes sleep. Tomorrow we will go see Optimus and the others."

"Tomorrow is Saturday we can spend the whole day out there."

"Yes we can." The Holo-form faded away and he patted the top of the car in a loving manner and left him alone in the driveway.

"Night Bee."

"Good Night Sam."

00000000000000000000

After Sam drifted off to sleep. Bumblebee caught the signal from earlier. It was one of them, and it was a signal for help. He would not be able to boost his own signal to the others at this distance. He could just go and check it out. If it was a serious issue he could simply return to base for reinforcements. But he had to be sure there really was a problem first. He moved out quietly calling up the holo-form to drive the car.

Nearly a mile from the house he discovered and empty car lot, with a large military vehicle. Rolling up he stopped short there was something was wrong. There was at the least no Autobot in sight. He rolled back and ran into the bumper of another car. A familiar car.

"Not so fast bug." Barricade growled out.

"What is this?"

"A trap. You will get in the back of Soundwave quietly and come with us or your human will suffer."

"I'd rather not." He growled back attempting to send a message. His attempt however was a tragic failure.

"You are incapable of communicating with the others at this time." Soundwave's monotone voice told him.

He rolled forward tempted to transform and fight, but they were both larger and he was still recovering from his earlier damage. Assessing the situation like a soldier he finally drove up into the back of the Decepticon as he'd been directed. This was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synapsis: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: not owned., some darker elelments here

00000000000000000000

chapter 3 I need a Hero

Tsumi

00000000000000000000

Sam woke up the next morning with an odd feeling he'd missed something. He showered and got dressed grabbing a granola bar as he ran out the back door. There was no sign of Bumblebee in the driveway or garage. Wandering back inside the teen sent a quick email to the Autobots. Maybe something had happened while he slept. A few minutes later he got a reply.

Sam, Bumblebee is not here. We should be with you. We have heard nothing from him

Prowl

Confused and bewildered he sent another message.

Prowl

I hate to worry you but he's not here.

Sam, Stay there at your house. Do not leave it until you hear from one of us.

Optimus Prime

Sam frowned as the connection failed and looked out his window. He did not want to just sit there. Something was wrong seriously wrong he should call Mikaela but he did not want her to get in danger. Instead he grabbed his phone and called someone who could possibly help him. He dialed the number and the phone picked up in the first ring.

"Lennox residence." A woman's voice answered he could hear the baby in the background and Will's voice as he played with his daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Lennox it's Sam can I speak to Will?"

"Of course I'll get him." He could hear her call for the captain and a few moments later he picked up the receiver. "Hello Sam need more help with the specs?" The captain said simply.

"Not really umm Bee's missing."

"That's not good, though it does explain why Ironhide took off a few minutes ago." He said quietly

"If they called for him there must be Decepticons and they've got Bee."

"Calm down Sam, he's a soldier, he can take care of himself until they find him." The captain hissed into the receiver.

"But he's my friend and who knows what they'll do to him."

"Then wait for the others I'm sure they wont leave you in the dark."

The captain assured him like he would any of his own men who were in a similar predicament.

"Thanks Will, I should go." He said hearing something downstairs.

"Don't do anything stupid." The man cautioned knowing the young man might to help his car/ guardian after all he'd challenged agent Simmons just to save him once.

"I won't." He replied before hanging up.

Pacing his room, the teen tried to figure out what he could do. His car and best friend was missing and he was helpless. Depressed he slipped out to the garage just to do something. Upon reaching it he was confronted by a red Pontiac Firebird with the similar paint job as his beloved Camaro. In fact aside from its color the body shape was pretty close. Thankfully he saw the familiar Autobot symbol on the steering wheel.

When it made no sound he carefully addressed it.

"Who are you? You aren't Bee." He said.

"No I but am an ally, Optimus Prime asked me to keep an eye on you." The Firebird told him it's voice not a far cry from Bee's but deeper.

"I don't need an eye kept on me." He huffed glaring at the firebird that still had not given his name.

"I'm sure you don't but with this situation..." He trailed off as Sam glared at the car.

"What situation? Bee's missing and you guys are coddling me I want to know where Bee is."

"We all do." The door popped open, "Get in we'll go talk to Optimus and the others."

"So who are you?" He asked climbing into the driver's seat. "I am Cliffjumper. Like Bumblebee I am a scout stationed with the crew of the Autobot ship the Arc-09."

"Sam Witwicky." He said simply.

Cliffjumper was normally the kind of mech to jump in the line of fire, which made his position as second special ops officer. He would not have under any other circumstance accepted keeping and eye on a human. Even one who had an honorary ranking among his kind, except this particular human was the charge of and important to his younger sibling.

Prowl would have done it just as fast but humans were nervous around police cars and the security commander was intimidating to everyone but his own siblings and junior officers. The human's quick anger at being told to stay put was completely understandable, as was his desire to speak to the supreme commander of the Autobots. It was almost entertaining to see the look in their optics when Sam came spilling out of his driver's side door as soon as he was back at base. Cliffjumper merely assumed his robot mode and sat back to watch the proceedings, noting everything to report it later if necessary.

"You were asked to stay put Sam this could be dangerous." Optimus rumbled

"Then it would be safer for me here then with my family. My parents still don't know anything." Sam told him.

"He is right sir." Cliffjumper said simply. "There were no signs of the Decepticons near his house."

"Fine remain here on base then we are working on a plan to locate Bumblebee."

"Thank you."

They joined the others in the largest building, which was the command center for their base. New Iacon as they called it. Sam knew Prowl and the twins as well as Ratchet but the rest of the Autobot's he'd never met.

"To those of you who've never met him. This is Sam Witwicky Bumblebee's charge."

Waving slightly the teen remained beside Optimus as the Cybertronians identified themselves.

"Wheeljack, assistant medical officer and chief science officer." A white and silver mech with dark blue stripes he'd seen working with Ratchet introduced himself.

Beside a smaller red and blue mech with an odd shoulder laser eyed him carefully before answering "Perceptor Science officer." simply.

Across from him a red and yellow bot that reminded him of Jazz waved "Blaster communications officer".

"Inferno medical, search and rescue." A red Autobot with what appeared to be a ladder on his back said.

The twins greeted him as well speaking in unison as they did.

"Where's Ironhide?"

"Retrieving Captain Lennox we might need the soldier's help with this."

"And Skylynx left last night to retrieve any more Autobots that received the message."

"Then for everyone that is here we have a serious problem. Bumblebee is not anywhere we can find him. His signal is either being blocked or he is off line." The statement stunned the assembled mechs and the fell silent. Sam felt it too, the fear for his friend.

00000000000000000000

An hour later Ironhide came tearing in releasing a shaken Captain William Lennox from his cab before taking his robot mode.

"Is there a good reason my truck just kidnapped me?" He asked Optimus as soon as he entered the command center, much to the others' entertainment.

"We need your help Captain. One of my officers is missing and we are unable to locate him. "

"That's bad." He looked at the others talking in quiet tones in Cybertronian except for the twins who spoke with Sam. "Bumblebee right?"

"Yes, we can not leave him in Decepticon's hands."

"Completely understandable I like the guy."

While they were speaking Sideswipe was trying to help cheer Sam up he looked at the human dropped off by Ironhide and smirked.

"So when do we get humans?" He asked Sunstreaker impishly

"Humans are not pets." The other twin sighed looking apologetically at Sam, who was snickering at the familial bickering. His cell rang and he grabbed it.

"Mikaela? Hi, I was going to call. We have a problem. Bumblebee's missing." He looked up from the phone addressing the closest bots. "She wants to help."

"It might be helpful to have more help in this situation." Sunstreaker said with a metallic shrug.

"Yeah you can help alright let me know if you see anything." He hung it up.

"She's going to look around her part of town and tell us if she finds anything."

"Great come on its time for the briefing." Sideswipe said joining the others.

The group gathered around the table was slightly larger now adding in captain Lennox's squad and a few other soldiers. Optimus looked around the table it was a good thing to see the humans they knew moving so fast to help find their comrade. It was a pity that they were coming together under the problem of one of his men going missing and no doubt the Decepticons were back and had him. Though how they had managed to arrive without being noticed no one knew.

"My friends the reason for this briefing is the disappearance of one of our own, Bumblebee. His last known location was the home of Sam Witwicky. We are unable to find his signal and believe it has to do with the Decepticons."

There were nods and grim faces around the table at his statement..

"We will split into groups to search as those of us who are Autobots are slightly obvious in this town."

"We can use the photonic sensor arrays Optimus." Wheeljack interrupted.

"We could."

"Um what is that?" Captain Lennox asked.

"You humans call them our holo-forms." The scientist informed him.

"Oh."

"Those would not help to hide those of us who are a little obvious rolling through a town." Ratchet commented. "True."

"How will we split up?" Sideswipe asked.

"Prowl you'll take the twins and search the western side of the city, Ironhide and Inferno and Myself will search the eastern side. We already have someone in the northern part of the city."

"Figg you take a few men and catch up with her." Captain Lennox ordered.

"Yes sir." He saluted. "The rest of us" he nodded to the men under his command. " Will search the south."

"Optimus? What about us?"

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Blaster will stay here, as well as you Sam."

"But." The teen began,

"You will remain here until Bumblebee is safely back with us and has returned to duty." Optimus ordered and Sam nodded.

"Yes sir."

Once everyone was briefed they separated into units and they headed out leaving Sam, Blaster and the Medics as well as a few of the

soldiers for cover. Sam would have liked one of the other junior officers around but Blaster wasn't bad company at least.

00000000000000000000

It was far too quiet. It was the kind of quiet that makes one feel all alone. Even the sound of his captors was non-existence in the room they had stuck him in. The walls were soundproof and thick concrete the door

itself was heavy steel and he could have shot it possibly if his cannons had not been taken off-line. All they'd done was force him to transform and chain him like an organic animal. The only Decepticons he'd seen were Soundwave and Barricade. He was sure others were here though. As if the thought called him, Barricade entered the room shutting the door behind him and looking as smug as only an evil/robotic/police car could.

He looked over the smaller bot anger burning in his red optics. "You should feel lucky Bug, the commander has decided to keep you around for a while." The look in his optics did not bode well for the young Autobot.

"I'll tell you nothing." he told him trying to maintain some dignity even being chained and unable to contact his comrades.

"I know not willingly at least. Though I'll have fun getting it out of you." He came closer and Bumblebee shrank in on himself, trying not to but as much as he was a warrior and had fought most of his life he was

still young and Barricade was up to something that made his spark cold.

"The young human you care a lot for him." He grabbed at the Autobot who had run out of space to try and get away. "I'm his protector from you." Bumblebee retorted.

"Yes but how many guardians how did you state it… make out with their charges?" this was said with his faceplate only an inch from Bumblebee's own. His face guard snapped down and he struggled to get

back from the Decepticon running into the back wall in the process.

"Get away from me."

"No I think not." The Decepticon grabbed his throat. "Your vocal processor's are still weak from previous damage they would be fun to break but I want to hear you."

"Hear me?" he squeaked.

"A human can not understand how you need to be touched. He is not Cybertronian. Not one of our kind." One metallic hand touched the circuits in his shoulder tracing the wires, he was young but knew what

was happening to him.

"I'm not your kind." He struggled.

"Autobots and Decepticons were once one race. I know how to show you."

One hand tangled in the wires just under his breastplate far to close to the place where his spark resided. The feel of the touch sent shocks through his frame. It felt good but at the same time made him moan.

"No stop it."

"Do you really want me to stop?" the question was a tease after all the Decepticon had done his own research and one of the best ways to break your enemy was to force them no matter what species. It was

different with a fellow robot. Humans were messy with their intimacy; they were also strangely private with it. But then the most personal part of interfacing was the sparks, the connection between them. There

were fewer preliminaries as well. A human had to be prepared where they could simply open their cases and connect.

Though if the one you were trying to interface with was unwilling there was the use of force, and why would an Autobot submit to a Decepticon willingly?

"Have the others even told you? You're barely a sparkling." He whispered against Bumblebee's audio sensors. Bee said nothing trying to get away from the other alien robot. He did not want this not with

Barricade.

"He is a human they live only a few years and no doubt will grow bored with you and throw you away long before that anyway."

"Barricade, the commander wants you." Another voice interrupted the Decepticon's ministrations.

"I'll be there momentarily." He answered and untangled his fingers from the other's wiring.

"We'll finish this later bug." He promised and left the Autobot to his misery. The yellow Autobot found a part himself trembling with the loss, but the rest of him was already trying to plan how to get out or

contact his friends. Before Barricade came back to torture him again

00000000000000000000

It had been two days and there was still no sign of Bumblebee. Sam had spent the entire time at the base with the Autobots who had remained. Namely Ratchet and two others he had just met Wheeljack and

Preceptor. Not a bad pair but they were scientist types and Preceptor had to be translated every time he spoke. They both seemed to spent an inordinately long amount of time in a room in the infirmary marked top secret.

Bored, Sam spent most of the time in the command center of the base on the computer keeping in touch with the search parties which now also included Mikaela and the military or at least Captain Lennox's squad. None had found more than a trace of the Camaro and apparently something was blocking his signal. One of the few others who had stayed was the communications officer called Blaster. He had yet to show his alt. mode but his way of talking reminded Sam a lot of Jazz.

"How'd they even got him and why only grab Bee I was right there in my room." He muttered.

"Don't fret little Dude, Prime's got it handled. We'll find Bee and get him back, letting Ironhide take it out on those Decepti-losers too."

"Thanks Blaster."

A small explosion came from the building where the medic and scientists were working and the two simply continued to monitor the systems in the control station.

"There's something on the radio waves that doesn't match anything else." Blaster muttered a few hours later.

"What is it?" Sam perked up hoping it was Bumblebee.

"Trying to bring it up now."

The plaintive music came from the speakers and Blaster transformed into his alt mode, a CD player connecting to the computer he amplified the signal.

'I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light He's got be strong and he's got to be quick and he's got to be fresh from the fight Fresh from the fight'

"Bee!" Sam exclaimed

"You sure?"

"It has to be! Who else would send us a signal over the radio waves instead of your communications system?"

"I'll contact the others." He switched to the signal for their search parties and sent out the signal.

"To all Autobots this is Blaster, listen up y'all we have a request coming over the air waves for a hero. You know any out there?"

"What are you talking about you miserable excuse for an officer?" Ironhide grumbled back.

"A signal coming in from the West Side of town by the factory district it's coming over the radio waves we think its Bee." He hit some buttons and the others heard the message.

"We'll check it out keep in contact." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Right boss."

The search parties headed for the factory district, lead by Optimus and Prowl. Optimus took Ironhide, and Inferno (whose alt. mode was a fire truck). Prowl took the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and they headed for the factory. The human soldiers and Mikaela hung back they would help get Bumblebee out of the area if that was indeed his location. The area was quiet and their sensors showed nothing out of the ordinary.

The Autobots transformed to robot mode with weapons at the ready. They were well aware one of the fact one of their own was being held somewhere close. Prowl could feel it in his spark, they'd been formatted by the same progenitor after all. Muttering a prayer to Primus, he swore he'd find his brother.

The attack came fast, almost too fast for them to defend themselves. Two other seekers had joined Starscream on Earth along with Soundwave and Scorponok. The Decepticons swarmed over the Autobots quickly firing lasers and popping out of the ground. They retaliated, fighting their way toward the factory nearest to the attack.

While the others fought, Cliffjumper slipped into the area seeking out Bumblebee's signal. Even as scrambled, as it was, he had managed to pick it up. Letting the others handle the fight he found a warehouse

that was giving off patterns that were unearthly in origin. Definitely Cybertronian, he played with the lock until it popped and slid inside carefully. He had no idea how many Decepticons there were, Skylynx had

only seen the three jets the day before but there might be more.

The inside of the factory was sparsely covered with machinery and what looked like a worktable covered with parts. Part of the warehouse was blocked off in a small cube of concrete that looked large enough to

hold one of them. The door was steel and could easily be ripped off with the right amount of pressure. Ripping the door off its hinges revealed a powered down Bumblebee tied with cables, looking positively

awful. A quick scan told the red bot just how bad of shape companion was in. He snapped the ties binding the mech and lifted him carefully.

Sneaking back out with him was going to be a problem; this had been way to easy so far. The area shook with the battle and he had to stabilize before he dropped the other bot. Getting to the door once again he was stopped by a Decepticon he knew was Barricade. "And where do you think you are going? We can't just let you leave with our new toy."

Moving Bumblebee so he could pull out his cannon he pointed it at Barricade. "I'm leaving with my friend. You're not stopping me Decepticon and if you hurt him I'll kill you."

"Brave talk from a sparkling."

A blow from behind rewarded his cruel taunt. Snaring the mech turned to meet a pair of cannons aimed for his head courtesy of Prowl and Sideswipe.

"Get him out of here Cliffjumper." Prowl ordered grabbing at Barricade.

"Getting." The smaller Autobot ran as they grappled protected by the larger they soon joined Sunstreaker and tried to retreat with their unconscious comrade. The others covered their retreat and peeled out as fast as they could. Leaving the damaged Decepticons in their wake.

Luckily they were far enough away from the humans to be able to move very fast without using their photonic sensor arrays since none of them had the energy left for that.

They arrived at base in a tight formation around their comrade who had been laid on Optimus' truckbed. The others boiled out of the base weapons ready in case they were followed. Sam stayed by the huge doors of the infirmary as they dragged him in.

"Bee?" he asked.

"He is off-line." Cliffjumper told him.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know we'll have to leave it to the medics."

Ratchet had been ready to work on any injures the group might have had once they returned from the battle, seeing the twins and the off-line Bumblebee he growled at the two as they set him down.

"I swear you two are a bad influence on Bumblebee. He's spent more time

here then on duty since you arrived."

"This one's not our fault Ratchet but as soon as he's better we'll be sure to let him help us out with visiting you." Sideswipe said with a soft smile.

Ratchet ignored the two and got to work on the yellow mech while Wheeljack took over the care of the ones injured in the battle. The other humans had long since gone home but Sam refused. Despite being offered a ride with Mikaela and Captain Lennox in Ironhide.

He eventually called his parents telling them he was staying at a friend's and resumed his vigil outside the converted infirmary worried about his guardian. Around dawn Prowl joined him as he sat by the wall.

Starring out at the mountains. They sat there in companionable silence, the black and white robot and the human. Sam felt safer just having one of them around but it still wasn't Bee. He knew Bee was in the

infirmary and Ratchet was doing everything he could for the smaller

bot.

As if reading the humans mind Prowl shifted. "He'll be fine Ratchet is the best medic among the Autobots."

"Yeah he's healed him before."

"I've heard." the slight deepening of his tone made it clear he did not like that thought.

"You care for him."

"He is as you humans would say my brother. He has been in other squads for so long I rarely get the chance to do more than worry over him." he shifted again, "You care a great deal for him as well."

"He's risked his life for me alot I owe him my life and he's a great friend."

"It's deeper then that." He said with more insight then one would expect from security officer.

Though from a family member it made sense. Sam succeeded in not blushing at the question having recently come to terms with the fact he had fallen for his car, which was really an alien robot, and his best friend.

"What if it is?"

"There is no real precedent in this situation there are no rules against loving an organic life form and we all owe you a lot more than you owe us."

"Really?"

"You destroyed the all-spark and stopped Megatron as well as stopping the death of our leader "

"Yeah I guess I did." He sighed. "I think I love him."

"If he does feel the same way about you none of us will say a word against him I'm sure."

"Thanks Prowl."

"You are welcome."

They sat in silence a while longer and Sam fell asleep against the robot's leg. Prowl let him sleep then finally went back to his rounds leaving the human asleep where he lay. Sam woke up to the sounds of the

Autobots working on their base once more along with the military personnel who had been helping them out. He watched them for awhile groggily.

"If you are going to hang around here you might as well come in." Ratchet told him coming out of the infirmary for a moment and looking down at the human who got up and followed him inside the building. It

looked alot more like a mechanic's shop than an infirmary to him. Bumblebee was up on one of the large tables still powered down. A cable attached to him led to a series of machines he had never seen before.

"He's recharging, I have repaired the damage and the superficial scratches to his paint job. " the medic said offhandedly turning to work on something on another table." His systems should return online within the hour, since he will ask about you as soon as he's back on line it would be best if you were right here."

"Thank you Ratchet." Sam said and sat nearby his eyes never leaving the yellow and black robot. Ratchet went back to work watching the human and young officer a small smile hidden behind his faceplate.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synapsis: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: not owned.

00000000000000000000

Chapter 4 Everyone can see these scars

Tsumi

00000000000000000000

Bumblebee came too slowly, his sensors telling him he was not where he had powered down. He was repaired and his charge was not even three feet away from his current location. As his optics lit he was greeted with the sight of the chief medical officer's faceplate. A very welcome sight.

"Good you're back on-line all of your systems seem to be functioning normally and I managed to remove a little surprise they had left in your frame." The medic informed him. Soundwave had obviously expected them to not look over their teammate and find the little intruder who was now in Prowl and the twin's tender care.

"Ratchet?" The yellow and black insect like mech was confused but slowly waking fully. Yes standing beside the surface he lay on was the Autobot's chief medical officer. And the wall behind him was defiantly the infirmary wall.

"Yes Bumblebee you are back with us and your charge is very worried about you, he has barely recharged his own systems or consumed fuel." The medic moved a hand to point out Sam who was once again asleep this time curled in a blanket pillowing his head on Bee's hand.

"That does not look comfortable for him." Bumblebee pointed out, he refrained form saying he had laid like that before.

"He insisted climbed up there and curled in your hand himself." There was something in the medic bot's optics that made Bee's internal systems heat up.

"How long was I powered down?" He asked trying to distract Ratchet.

"You were there for two solar cycles, though you only were powered down here for twelve hours."

The yellow and black mech nodded and moved his hand gently siting up with Ratchet's help. As they moved Sam woke up and looked around seeing his guardian was on-line he smiled.

"Bee you're okay." He whispered looking happy, but there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I am back on line." He said quietly.

"Go both of you, " Ratchet ordered gently to the junior officer and turned back to his work. Sighing when an explosion rocked the infirmary once again from the direction of Wheeljack's workshop.

He let a small smile show before returning to his work.

Bumblebee left still carrying Sam in his hand.

"Are you well Sam? Ratchet informed me you were not taking care of yourself." Sam could hear the worry in the soft tones of his guardian's voice.

"I'm fine I was just worried about you." He told him. "And I couldn't eat."

"You should eat now I must report to Optimus Prime."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight after being missing like that." Sam told Bee grabbing onto the nearest finger.

"Sam I must report and you require sustenance." He said stubbornly.

As they spoke a shadow fell over both of them and Bumblebee turned to see the Autobot commander standing there.

"Bumblebee it is good to see you back on-line."

"It's good to be back sir." He said quietly.

"Bumblebee?" the larger 'bot looked down at the younger something was wrong but he was not sure what it was.

"I'm fine sir I can return to active duty anytime." Bumblebee told him.

"Looks like you already are on it." He looked at Sam who was still clinging to Bee's hand. "Are you well Sam?"

"Fine." the human answered still worried about his guardian

"Sam needs nourishment." He informed his superior.

"Of course take him to the canteen and report to me later."

"Yes sir." The 'bot put Sam down and transformed to car mode and Sam got in. They headed for the canteen passing the ones still working. A few waved or called greetings. Bee returned most of them and soon dropped Sam off at the canteen and used his holo-form to follow him in.

Once Sam was seated with a proper meal infront of him he scanned him as he ate keeping an

eye on him. Sam kept giving Bee sideways looks, if the human was capable of scanning he would swear that was what the human was doing. He wanted to talk to Sam but the canteen was far to public even if the only others here were a few soldiers grabbing a bite before heading back out into the hot Nevada sun to work.

Once Sam was done eating they left the canteen and wandered about the base they slipped into an empty building and Bee sat against the wall letting Sam lean on his leg.

"What's wrong Bee?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting odd since you powered back up."

"I am still recalibrating."

"That's not what I mean."

"I am not sure if I should remain your guardian." He said quietly.

"Stop right there…" Sam jumped up and glared at the robot. "If you think just because you got captured and had to be rescued."

"I am always being in need of rescue." He muttered. He had been hurt in protecting his human who he did not want to see hurt.

"So what? You asked to stay my guardian I want you to stay do you have any idea how much I worried while you were gone. If you'd been slagged I would've found some way to slag them." Sam was nearly in tears by the end of his speech.

"I don't think it would work unless you borrowed weapons from captain Lennox."

"He's been teaching me to use a few of them." He patted the warm metal of Bumblebee's leg. "I love you and if you think you can just go away and let some else watch me you would not believe the trouble I can get myself into.

Bumblebee stared at him, Sam had just said…

"Sam you said..."

"Yes I did I realized it while you were captured okay. Prowl asked me about it and it's true." He paced back in forth infront of him. Worried that Bee would not feel the same, that he would be disgusted that a member of a different race loved him.

"I believe I feel the same, I have for awhile." He admitted finally.

"So the other night wasn't just a fluke right?" Sam was surprised by the tone of his voice, pleading and hopeful.

"I… no it was not." The blue optics dimmed then brightened again focused on the human.

"Good." Sam hugged the leg closest to him, his watched beeped and he frowned at it.. "Damn I have to call my parents. Stay right here, I'll be right back." He left quickly for the communications building.

After Sam left Bumblebee simply sat there thinking. He loved Sam, the person he was supposed to be protecting he could not remember anything he had ever been taught where one of his kind fell for an organic life form. Add in Barricade's actions while he had been captured. He had no idea what to do.

"So this is where you've secreted yourself off to." A voice interrupted his musing and he found himself faceplate to faceplate with Cliffjumper. He jumped slightly having not heard the red mech approach. Something the second special ops officer had in common with their direct superior.

"Cliffjumper." He nodded absently.

"Ratchet said he discharged you and you'd wandered off with the human." Cliffjumper said sitting bedside him.

"I'm supposed to protect him. And he has a name."

"Right that's your only concern, then the fact he has a great deal of emotion towards you means nothing." Cliffjumper said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Bee jumped up to stare at his sibling.

"He loves you or so he told Prowl." Cliffjumper reported.

"Prowl told you that?"

"No I over heard when I was close to the infirmary."

"Spying."

"Keeping an eye on Sam for you, under Optimus's orders." He corrected.

"Right."

"Bee we were formatted the same and you know it both of us are scouts it's our job to watch things that are interesting and a human in love with a machine is interesting."

"I love him too."

This actually stopped the other scout in his tracks and he stared at him.

"Well that's new." He looked at him blue optics glittered. "I nearly get slagged to come and join the rest of you here and show up in time to find out my little sparkling is in love." He sounded too much like Sunstreaker there Bumblebee almost wished that Bluestreak and Smokescreen we there to flesh out the group of them who had always hung out while younglings.

"Stop calling me that I'm not that much younger than you." He retorted.

"True but out of all of us you're the last to be sparked in a long time you know." He told the younger Autobot.

"I know." He agreed remembering the events of so long ago were hard.

"Personally I agree with Prowl on this if it's your choice we are behind you."

"Thank you."

"He's on his way back and I have a job to do." The red bot wandered off nodding to the human as he passed.

Sam silently sat against Bumblebee's leg again and absently stroked the yellow and black metal.

"How are your parents?"

"Worried, they think I'm out with Will on some mentor program thing."

"You are upset about lying to them."

"Yeah but I can't tell them the truth they would freak especially the part about being in love with my car." He leaned smoothed a hand along the metal.

"They would from what I have seen on the Internet."

"Yeah."

Bumblebee returned to car form and turned back on his holo-form making it solid and capable of feeling, and hugged Sam.

"Sam you would not get bored with me and throw me away would you?" He asked. Barricade's words ringing in his processors.

"Never, you're the immortal robot I'm just a human." Sam smiled.

Bee's answer was a kiss and Sam responded immediately not wanting to know where he learned technique. A hot wet tongue forced it's way into his mouth and he opened up happily. The door popped open and they stumbled inside. Falling into the back seat, Bee on top of Sam who chuckled.

"I keep ending up in your backseat Bee."

"I like you here." Bee nuzzled at his neck licking at one ear and biting the lobe tenderly.

"I noticed." He said working at his shirt. Bee's hands went for his jeans unbuttoning them and slowly sliding the zipper down and sliding the hand in touching the sensitive flesh. Making Sam gasp. Sam let him do as he wanted wanting Bee just Bee. His pants were removed with only a few kicks and the underwear soon followed. He felt like his lover's hands were everywhere and the leather beneath Sam warmed considerably under his back.

"I need you."

"Me too… fuck me…please."

He took him slowly languidly enjoying the sensations his receptors sent him his body shivering with reaction. Bringing both of them to completion with a keening cry. They lay there for a moment before Sam had to grab his clothes and dress hastily at the sound of others outside.

Bumblebee was almost glad it was Sunstreaker who entered the warehouse and looked at the human and his friend.

"Is everything okay in here?" the yellow bot asked optics moving from one to the others

"We were having a discussion." Bumblebee muttered. Still in car form with his holo-form out."Yeah Bee actually thought I would be mad he fell for a trap." Sam said crossing his arms.

"I see." The junior security officer did not seem to believe them. "Prime would like you to report soon Bumblebee. " he smiled. "My brother and I have to report to Ironhide."

"Why?"

"Something to do with hydraulics and Sideswipe getting bored, if we survive I'll tell you all about it." He left.

"You think he knows what happened?"

"Yes."

"I see let's go talk to the big guy." Sam said trying very hard not to blush or get hard again.

They found Optimus Prime along with Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet watching the twins on a firing range narrowly dodging various missiles and gunfire.

"Sir." Bumblebee said as they stopped.

"Bumblebee." He nodded.

"You wanted my report."

"Yes, Ironhide keep them out there for a while."

"Gladly." The weapons specialist agreed.

The two walked away from the others towards Optimus' own half finished quarters. Once in his office Optimus took the seat behind his desk and Bumblebee stood on the other side.

"Sir, I was guarding the Witwicky home and heard a signal for assistance thought it was one of the others possibly having arrived and having no idea where the rest of us were. I should have reported it to you and waited for instruction."

"And instead you went out to look for yourself."

"Yes sir there was no sign of Decepticons in the area, now knowing Soundwave is here I can get past his blocks."

"Good, You were reckless, but you are normally a good officer and it has come to my attention that your position as guardian of the boy is necessary."

"Sir?"

"Cliffjumper has informed me the boy made it quite clear he will allow no other Autobot to guard him on a permanent basis." Optimus said simply watching his youngest officer's reaction to the statement.

"He over heard that?"

"He was doing as ordered."

"I was doing my duty."

"And he had returned to the orders he has followed since you were sparked." The kindness in the words made Bee sigh. Cliffjumper had been the one to keep an eye on him as a sparkling after the destruction of their own progenitors and the dome where the sparklings were being kept safe, Bumblebee was the only survivor of that attack. Dragging him along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on dangerous adventures before all four had been assigned duties and squads.

"So he told you?"

"Yes, I can not say it has not happened though it is both of your choice if it interferes with your duties…" He let the warning hang in the air between them.

"I will do my best to not let it sir."

"Good return to your charge."

"Yes sir." Bumblebee looked like he was going to say something else but instead hurried out to find Sam watching the twins still doing laps on the munitions range both looked alittle banged up but not worse for wear though Sunstreaker was complaining about the damage to his paint job.

"If you and your brother weren't worse than sparklings at playing around you wouldn't have to worry about your paint job." Ironhide growled.

"Just don't trash my junior officers Ironhide they are idiots at times but good officers."

"Remember you said that." He was informed. Then he went off into a rant in Cybertronian about sparklings doing mech's jobs and silenced himself.

"Ready to go Sam?" Bee asked.

"Yeah as much fun as it would be to know what they did." He turned to his guardian.

"We can ask them later."

"True let's go home and face the music mom's gonna kill me and Dad'll probably ground me." He waved to the others as Bumblebee transformed and he slipped into the driver's seat and they left the base.

"So just curious how many of the others know about what happened?" Sam asked.

"A few both of my siblings and Optimus as well as Ratchet."

"Optimus?" Sam asked looking startled.

"Yes, he has agreed it is my choice."

"That's good." He sighed glad that at least they were not going all Romeo and Juliet on them. He wondered though if they did would that make him Juliet? Shaking away the thought he sighed,

"What about the twins?"

'I'm sure they have guessed though haven't had time to tease me yet."

"They seem to care a lot about you."

"We have been friends a long time, after my sparking they and Cliffjumper were all I had until being taken on by the others after Prowl found us tormenting a group of Decepticons who had attacked us, well after they hurt Sideswipe."

"Oh." He smiled to himself. "So which one's older."

"Only ratchet and Optimus know and they'll never tell."

Sam laughed.

Arriving home found him being cornered by his parents before he was even out of Bumblebee.

"Samuel James Witwicky what is the meaning of this? Disappearing for nearly three days with only one phone call." His father bellowed.

"I told you it was part of the mentor thing that I'm in." He said.

" After being gone for two days." His mother put in. "You spend too much time running around with that car no friends,"

"Miles and Mikaela are my friends." He corrected. If only they knew all the friends he had and what they were.

"And how you could not get her to be your girlfriend." His father sighed.

"Come on she's my friend that's good enough eventually maybe something more give me a break." He frowned there were just some subjects parents should avoid.

He still found it hard to believe they had taken the fact that Sam and Mikaela made better friends harder then Sam had.

"You will still go to your room and go only strait school and back for the rest of the week."

"Yes dad." He said and headed for his room. Once he got there he watched Bee out the window for a while before booting up his computer. As soon as he signed on am IM popped up.

**2nd2none:** a week with no drives?

**LadiesMan217****:** yeah it'll be fine Bee once the weekend hits I'll think of some reason to be gone the whole time.

**2nd2none:** I'll get bored.

**LadiesMan217**: a giant alien robot that is constantly hooked into the Internet gets bored?

**2nd2none**: Well lonely.

**LadiesMan217**: poor thing if I could I'd come down and visit but my parents might catch me.

**2nd2none:** slag

**Ladiesman217:** I'll see you in the morning Bee.

**2nd2none:** good night Sam I love you.

**LadiesMan217:** love you too.

Sam logged off and went to bed wondering what he should do.

Bumblebee kept his sensors reading every nuance of the night around him. As he did so a very familiar signal caught his.

_"Having fun little bug?"_

_"Barricade. Go away."_

_"I think not. I enjoy your company too much Bug."_

He blocked the communication and patched to the others. Prowl was the closest.

_"Prowl Barricade is in close proximity to my location."_

_"Alright Bumblebee I will check it out."_

_"Thank you." _

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I am fine just tired." _ He lied

_"Recharge I'll take care of barricade."_

_"Is that an order?"_

_"Yes."_

Bumblebee powered down letting his recharge cycle start.

Prowl cruised the streets carefully keeping his scanners out for Barricade, he had not told Bumblebee how close he was in proximity or that he had followed them to the house to keep an eye on them after they had left New Iacon. He scanned for Barricade finding him nearby he approached the Decepticon.

_"I know you're there Barricade."_

_"Here to ruin my fun with the sparkling Prowl?"_

_"Any time I can, you stay away from him." _He growled over the com_._

_"Afraid I can not do that. I like your little sparkling."_ The mustang police cruiser slipped out of the shadows onto the street. It was a good thing that there was no one around to notice the two cruisers looking like they were about to play chicken since it was not at all discreet. Though it was a lot more discrete then a few minutes later when two massive robots stood there ready to fight. They stared at eachother optics whirling.

"What did you do to Bumblebee!" Prowl Demanded.

"Obviously not enough." He sneered, "I already miss the little guy he was fun to play with." The last words were grunted as Prowl the normally cool and collected security chief tacked him to the pavement.

Barricade was enjoying this, provoking the other mech. Who knew how protective the others were of the youngest among them? He would have fun with this and get what he wanted in the end. The two struggled until he managed to throw Prowl off and transform rushing away, the other in hot pursuit.

They came to a larger area with no one else around and continued their fight. Prowl was a foot or so shorter then barricade and not as massive, but he was faster and lighter. Barricade threw him into a wall and he shot him with his cannons. Prowl dodged and tried to knock him down Barricade knocked him down and towered over him gun to his face.

"Last words Autobot."

"No." He brought his gun up and knocked Barricade's out of the way and shot him scrambling up as the other reared back. He was about to shoot again when a strafing run lit up the night and he barely managed to dodge it. The F-22 raptor came barreling in and landed turning into his robot mode.

"I don't need your help Skywarp." Barricade Growled.

"Really it looked like you were getting your aft kicked by an Autobot." Skywarp smirked.

Prowl was very tempted to either sneak away or shoot while they argued he finally decided to shoot not expecting two other shots to ring thorough the night. His junior officers were right behind the two Deceptions.

"Hey losers no one caused Prowl trouble but us." Sideswipe growled.

"More brats." Barricade growled.

"Three against two I thought Autobots had more honor than that." Skywarp snickered.

"Then scram unless you want to be slag." Both guns remained aimed at the two Decepticons and they fled. Not wanting to know the reasons for the glint in the two's optics.

"Good timing."

"We try." Sunstreaker saluted quickly after putting away his guns.

"Glad to see us Prowl."

"For once I am though isn't it only Sunstreaker who is supposed to relive me tonight?"

"Of course I was going to go bug Bumblebee." Sideswipe grinned.

"Fine see if you can get out of him why Barricade was so intent on bothering him."

"If I can." The red 'bot nodded.

Bumblebee was still in his recharge cycle when Sideswipe passed the house. He stopped in the alley long enough to check that he was fine and that the others in the house were safe. The parents were asleep and Sam was as well tossing in his sleep but his vitals showed nothing wrong though he heard the distinct sound of Bumblebee's name on his breath as he sighed in his sleep.

"Sweet dreams to you and your human Bee." He said simply and stayed in the alley too keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synapsis: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: not owned.

00000000000000000000

chapter 5 Things aren't the way they were before

Tsumi

00000000000000000000

Optimus Prime was normally a calm mech. He often had to wait until one of his men came to him if there was problem. This time however he really wanted to order the youngest of his officers to talk to him. He knew from Cliffjumper and Prowl as well as the twins that Barricade had done something to him. the main problem was he was not telling any one, he was acting like himself but there were times one of the others would catch him with an odd action. If Barricade was mentioned he would freeze for a second. It was getting tiresome.

Since summer had started the young humans though were spending more and more time at the base with them. Mikaela was learning to be an assistant to Ratchet, using her knowledge of mechanics coupled with what he was teaching her about the insides of an Autobot. He was finally happy with his infirmary and the controlled chaos of his assistants. She was also learning to shoot and fight along side Sam.

Sam on the other hand was constantly with Bumblebee, which made sense, being his guardian and all. They worked on the computer systems to try and tap into the Decepticon's signals with the help of some of the analysts who had helped find the signal before, along with Glen. The boy's skills were getting better in both the mechanic and computer areas. They both were learning to defend themselves from Master sergeant Epps. Both seemed willing to stick around with their robotic friends rather than their human ones.

Walking away from the field where they were training in hand to hand. He headed for the infirmary. Ratchet Wheeljack and Preceptor were waiting for him. Their normal human assistants had been sent away.

"Well?"

"Nearly two months and we finally got all the damage repaired."

"Good."

He followed the three into the room that no one else had been allowed into until now. Lying on a worktable was his second in command. The silver mech was motionless not a way he was used to seeing him. The two halves were finally put back together and the chamber that held his spark was wide open the tiny flicker of life barely visible.

"Leave." He said to the three. Wheeljack and Ratchet left immediately but Preceptor lingered.

"Will this work Optimus?"

"I hope so."

"Me too." He said as the heavy door swung shut.

Once alone he pulled out the chip of the AllSpark he had been carrying since that fateful day on Mission City. The others were not sure where he had put it and had not wanted to know. He sat beside the table holding the hand of his second in command and concentrated on the Matrix.

00000000000000000000

It could have been minutes or hours later when sounds from outside got his attention from his task. He looked up from his position and frowned to himself. There was shouting but no explosions. He looked at Jazz. The spark was brighter and he nodded. It had worked now to wait and find out why the others were making so much noise.

Outside at the landing field a 747 jet was sitting there with a small crowd containing Autobots and humans who were fervently greeting a new arrival. They saw him coming and the crowd parted letting Optimus through. She was still in proto-form but in good shape. At the moment she was hugging Ironhide and teasing him about getting old.

"Brat you probably still can't hit a moon if you aimed for it." The weapons specialist growled.

"If there's anything wrong with my aim old-timer it's your fault you taught me." She giggled.

"You should respect your elders Arcee." Optimus Told her and she turned to salute their supreme commander.

"I have plenty of respect Sir." She told him.

"I see." He shook his head. "Report to Ironhide for your duties."

"Yes sir." She walked toward the large black mech and everyone else nodded and saluted and returned to their own duties.

"Hey Sam want to grab some lunch at the canteen?" Mikaela asked as they walked from the airfield.

"I should finish the frequencies I was checking." He started but Bumblebee stopped him.

"You should eat Sam it has been six hours since you last did"

"Thanks Bee come on Sam." She dragged him off toward the canteen.

"Man you spend way more time with those robots than us humans." Glen said digging into his food.

"No he spends more time with that computer." Mikaela smiled.

"Am I that bad." He asked.

"No we're just teasing."

"Oh good, " he smiled. "Cause if you weren't I'd Point out you were spending more time with Cliffjumper."

"Hey the guys good." The other young man said defensively while the others laughed at him.

A few hours later they headed back into town. Bumblebee was about to pull into Mikaela's street when they saw Miles running down the street. Bumblebee popped open the side door as Mikaela slid forward letting him scramble inside he was so out of breath he did not realize that it had happened with out anyone controlling the door. As soon as the door closed something hit the side of the car. It looked like a panther made from the same material as the Autobots and their adversaries.

"Sam drive fast!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" He asked as Bumblebee peeled out of the area fast in the opposite direction of anyone's house.

"I don't know this weird truck followed me for like a block and when I got where there were less people around this weird cat thing came jumping out at me and I ran."

"That's not good." He muttered clenching the steering wheel.

"Sam do you know what is going on?"

"Kinda yeah I do."

"That why is that thing chasing us?"

"Because it's an evil alien who wants to kill me and Mikaela and Bee and now you."

"Okay I get it wanting to kill us but your car? And evil alien?"

"Bee's not just a car he's an alien but one of the good guys and I helped them out. Remember the thing in Mission City a month ago? Well we were there and it was an attack from the aliens of that cat thing."

"Ravage." Bumblebee said on the radio.

"Dude the car just talked."

"Yeah he does that."

Bumblebee pulled into an abandoned lot and threw the doors open letting them fall out before taking robot mode and throwing ravage into a wall.

Miles stared up at the robot and then at Sam.

"That's your car?"

"Yeah that's Bumblebee." Sam told them grabbing at his phone as it rang. "Sam here, yeah weird cat thing trying to kill my friend."

"Who is it?" Mikaela asked grabbing his arm.

"Sideswipe is on patrol and caught Bee's signal."

"Okay is he coming?"

"No unless Bee needs him and he seems to be taking care of the situation." As he said that ravage gave on final growl and ran off into the night. After this Bumblebee turned to them and knelt down to check on them.

"Are the three of you alright? Your hearts rates have increased and your friend's pulse is very high."

"We're fine Bee." Sam told him. "Miles just has never met an alien robot before. Miles this is Bumblebee my best Autobot friend. Bee this is miles my best human friend."

"Hi." Miles said staring at the robot.

"Hello Miles." Bee greeted. "I should get you all home your curfew ends in half an hour."

"Right Bee." Sam said simply as the robot reverted to car form and he slid into the diver's seat.

"Dude I'm not sure I can ride in a robot."

"It's fine he doesn't mind." Mikaela said with a smile. "He even lets me check under his hood."

"What guy in his right mind wouldn't." Miles muttered getting in the car.

"I have informed Optimus of the attack and he believes that we should keep an eye on your friend as well as yourself and Mikaela."

"Does that mean there's gonna be one of these guys hanging around my house?"

"Most likely not." Bumblebee told him. "Though he wishes us to return to the base."

"What does he mean?" Miles asked.

"Optimus thinks it would be safer for us to return to their base." Sam told him. "What about our parents?"

"They will be taken care of the only ones in any real danger are yours as the Decepticons do not know of Mikaela's or Miles'."

"True, you could take them home." Sam told him.

"Yeah right I'm going with you guys I want to know what's going on dude."

"And I'm not leaving you." Mikaela told him.

"It would increase the danger. We are returning to the others." He zoomed off with out another word.

Miles stared at the base that came into view as they drove fast along the dessert road. A very large black GMC Topkick truck and a police cruiser joined them as they came off the highway. There was a man and woman in the truck and a policeman in the cruiser, along with a man and woman and a small dog. The radio popped again and a gruff voice spoke over the air.

_"Looks like you got yourself in trouble again kid." _ Came a gruff voice.

"Thanks a lot Ironhide, you have the Lennoxes with you." The younger Autobot pointed out.

_"For their safety Scorpinoc was sniffing around their place of course now he's scrap."_ there was a slight chuckle

"I would hope so." Sam smiled.

"Dude are those more like Bee right?" Miles asked staring at the other two vehicles.

"Yeah the truck's Ironhide their weapons specialist and the police cruiser's Prowl the security chief."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Sam sighed as he saw who was riding with Prowl.

"Bee why does Prowl have my parents?"

"Prime's orders for their own safety."

"And what are we going to tell them?"

"Everything except a few key details about the battle at Mission City."

"Like the fact I was there at all I hope."

"What happened at Mission City man?"

"Well I was chased by a giant monster robot alien across rooftops and hung off a building while it tried to kill me."

"Wow yeah I won't say a word dude." then he looked at Mikaela. "And you knew all this that's why you were suddenly hanging out with us?"

"Yeah and some dweebs are more interesting than jocks."

Bumblebee started to play a few bars of a song and they laughed.

They came to the gates, which opened for them, and the soldiers there waved them in shouting greetings to Sam and Mikaela. Who greeted them in return. Optimus was waiting for them at the door to the control room. Ratchet and Jazz stood with him Sam, Bumblebee and Mikaela stared art him wanting to know what was going on but they said nothing just now. Lights shone from around the area showing the large robots their guests. As soon as they got out of Prowl Sam's parents descended on him.

"Samuel James Witwicky what's goign on?" his mother demanded as she stared at the large red and blue robot who waited for them. The others got out of the rest of the cars, which transformed into their robot modes. Now both of the parents and Miles stared as they moved to stand with their leader and Captain Lennox and his family joined them. Annabelle broke the silence by giggling and reaching up to the robot with childish squeals. Optimus ignored her for now to lean down and greet the other humans.

"Both of the parent's hearts are beating at high speeds and their pheromones indicate fear." Ratchet muttered in Cybertronian.

"I wonder why, the only one who has yet to show fear at our transformations is the child and she just wants to play with Optimus." Ironhide answered back.

"Enough both of you." Prime told them and turned to the humans. "I apologize for the abrupt meeting we had hoped to meet you eventually though not under the present circumstances. "I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobots, we owe your son a great deal as he has been a friend to us in the short time we have been on your world."

"Sam? A great help that's good." Ronald Witwicky felt he was about to soil himself as the giant robot spoke and after seeing his son's car change as well, no wonder he would not leave it alone if it was like that. "Our world, what are you aliens?"

"I believe that is the term many of our human allies have used."

"Oh." He looked at the others there. "And who are these guys?"

"My first Lutenient Jazz, our weapons specialist Ironhide, my chief of security who brought you here is Prowl, my chief medical officer Ratchet, and your son's guardian Bumblebee."

"Optimus dear I think you scared them." Mrs. Lennox smiled at him.

"I apologize if I have scared you." he told them.

"It's alright.," he said looking at his son and his friends. The Camaro had not moved from their side. Miles stepped forward towards Optimus.

"Hello sir I'm Miles one of those Decepticon things tried to kill me."

"We are aware of the situation, Bumblebee informed us of the attack this is why all of you are here."

"And we should all get somewhere we can talk more comfortably."

"Of course." He turned to lead them into the command center.

The room they ended up in was comfortable both for the humans and the Autobots, furniture and platforms were arranged so all could sit comfortably and talk. The teens sat on Bumblebee instead of one of the couches comfortable with the yellow and black mech. Much to Sam's parents worry.

"Now what is this about danger?" Ron Witwicky demanded once everyone was settled.

"We came to your world seeking the AllSpark an item of great power to our people which was lost in a war which destroyed our world. The Decepticons and their leader Megatron who is no longer among us sought it here Megatron found it first and was lost in the arctic your grandfather found him and the coordinates of the Allspark were etched into the glasses the Decepticons learned of this and sought out your son. We also found out and I sent Bumblebee to protect Sam." at this the yellow mech nodded.

_Check the rep yeah second to none._ Came from the mech who was beaming.

"How did he?"

"The Camaro you bought at the used car dealership is the same as the form Bumblebee now uses."

"We bought an alien robot?"

'Yes. Bumblebee was to protect Sam in anyway and the guise of his car was the best way to protect a human of his age group." Ratchet said simply.

"I see." He looked at the robot and his son who was obliviously comfortable sitting on and talking to the robot along with Mikaela and Miles obviously had know nothing and was easily settling into talking with giant robots. "So why are we here and learning this now?"

"Your lives are in danger though we defeated the Decepticons who were here others have arrived and they know of Sam and Mikaela's parts in helping us with the AllSpark and Megatron's defeat."

"My baby had something to do with that?" Judy frowned.

"Not entirely we did our best to protect the humans involved." He told them.

"Good."

"Umm Optimus I have one question." Sam spoke up.

"Yes Sam?"

"When were you going to let us know Jazz was up again?" He asked.

The silver mech snickered. "Just came back on line this morning little dude, we were gonna tell you when you came in tomorrow."

"Good." He smiled jumped down from his perch on Bumblebee's shoulder and ran over to jump on Jazz's leg. "Glad to se you back."

"Glad to be back." He answered.

"So are the rest of us though I'll still slag him for getting hurt." Prowl growled from beside him.

"Love you too robo-cop." Jazz chirped laying his head on the other bot's shoulder and being shrugged off with a huff.

"Enough you two." Optimus said and they quieted down.

"Sir this is a lot to take in and it is late we should get something to eat and let everyone digest all of this." Will said standing up.

"Yes go on and eat we have work to complete." Optimus stood and everyone else followed suit.

The humans headed for the canteen as everyone else returned to their work. Bumblebee of course followed them to the canteen settling down outside as they entered Sam stopped to talk to him.

"You could always use the photonic thingy to join us."

"No I will wait outside your parents are still uncomfortable around us Autobots though your friend Miles has already decided he likes us."

"Yeah can't wait till he meets the whole gang."

"You should go and eat Sam your parents and the others are waiting for you."

"Right going." He went inside.

He ignored the salutes from some of the other soldiers stationed here as he came in having gotten used to the fact they thought of him as a soldier like them. He grabbed a tray and joined the others.

"Sam I don't believe we should be here." His father began.

"It's safer then at home dad. The could always take you and mom somewhere safe."

"And what about you?"

"I'm staying here if they let me, I've been working with them and besides if I left Bee would come with me and I think he should not always be so far form his friends and family."

"Family? These robots have families?"

"They are not just robots mom they are living people too and yes two of the others here are basically what we would call his brothers."

"Oh." She looked at her son and the others at the table. Miles and Mikaela were talking quietly and pointedly staying out of the conversation though they were obviously talking about engines. Captain Lennox and his wife were eating with Sergeant Epps, his wife and three daughters and Annabelle was being the cute little thing she was and sleeping in her car seat.

A few other soldiers and people who obliviously worked at the base were eating at tables around them a few watched them. Others ignored them and ate then left.

"Maybe we should give it a few days dear and find out what is going on."

"All right." He sighed.

After eating they were shown to the barracks where rooms had been prepared for them. Separating to their rooms most of them went strait to bed. Sam waited for everyone else to go to bed and a knock on his door opening it he pulled Bumblebee's holo-form in and kissed him. Shutting the door behind him.

"What a greeting."

"I missed you."

"The whole five minutes it took you all to settle in?"

"It felt like forever." He dragged Bumblebee over to the bed and sat next to him leaning against his boy friend.

"At least my parents are doing better about it I hope they'll calm down."

"You are worried about them."

"They are my parents Bee. I don't want them to get hurt because they are my parents and the deceptions will use them against me."

"I understand Sam you love them and do not want them to be hurt."

"Yes Bee."

"I feel the same about you."

"Bee I love you and if I could I would try to protect you but you're much better at defending yourself then I am."

"I am aware of that this is why you are all learning to defend yourselves."

"Yep." He lay back pulling Bumblebee with him.

"Stay with me."

"Of course." He kissed him gently.

Sam snuggled against his lover's body ignoring everything else he slid a hand down Bee's back enjoying the warm tingle of the holo-form's skin. This form was as much Bee as his robot or car modes, he loved all of him. Bee smiled softly and pushed Sam onto his back straddling him.

"First time in a bed."

"Yes, come here love."

Bee kissed him again and wandered down Sam's body nipping and kissing at the soft skin of his torso until he reached the edge of Sam's boxers. Looking up at his human to make sure he was watching Bee. Seeing those brown eyes locked on him Bee grabbed the boxers with his teeth and pulled them down.

Sam had no idea what sites Bee was looking at the get these tricks but he had to find it himself. He watched his lover remove his boxers then kiss the growing erection between Sam's legs. Licking at it gently and slipped the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue on the tip. Making Sam squirm and bite the pillow to keep from screaming and alerting everyone to his business. He released hard into Bee's mouth and the blond swallowed every drop analyzing it quickly as it passed his tongue. He pulled back and crawled up to let Sam taste himself as he kissed him again.

"See what you do to me?"

"Make you love me?"

"Yes."

Sam flipped Bee onto his back surprising his guardian and smirked pushing himself down on Bee's needy erection moaning a he did.

"Sam you'll hurt yourself." Bee protested.

"I'm fine." He groaned as he moved along his lover's length.

He moved slowly teasing Bee. Until he could feel him reaching his climax he shoved hard down onto him. Feeling the release wash over both of them he collapsed in to Bee's chest.

Bee stroked his human's hair as he passed out leaving them both tangled in the bedsheets.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synapsis: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: nope no owning yet,

My weakness is that I care too much

Tsumi

Sam woke with the sun as he did everytime he stayed at the base. Stretching he remembered all that had occurred the night before and sighed. He would probably staying in this room for a long time. At least he was used to being here. Bumblebee was already gone no doubt having left to get some work done, Sam was safe here after all. He looked around the bare room and saw his backpack and a duffel bag by the door as well as a few boxes, he slipped out of bed to check them and found most of his stuff there. He smiled a little someone had gone and gotten his stuff and probably everyone else's as well. That was one worry down having clothes. He grabbed a set and went to the bathroom attached to this room to shower. He proceeded to enjoy a hot shower cleaning himself fully. He got out and dried off getting dressed quickly when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to answer it and found Mikaela and Miles at the door.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam want to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah coming." He stepped out grabbing his shoes and the three of them went for the canteen.

"Your parents are still asleep."

"Yeah unless he had work dad sleeps pretty late and I doubt they'll let him go in."

"True."

They headed for the canteen greeting people and Sam throwing them sketchy salutes. As they sat joining a group of soldiers and analysts ant their table like they normally did and introducing Miles to everyone.

"Welcome to the club man." Glen greeted cheerfully as most of the group made greetings.

"Thanks."

"I'm surprised your still here Glen I thought you were going to see your grandmother this week."

"I was but all this wired shit I want to see what all is going on."

"I see."

"So what are you guys doing today?" Miles asked.

"Well I have to work in the command center Bee and I have been looking over the signals and radio waves for any sign of the Decepticons, or Autobot arrivals."

"You can come with me Miles I need to see if I'm working with Ratchet or Ironhide today."

"Okay sounds more fun than the command center no offense man."

"None taken." Sam smiled.

They finished eating and Sam headed for to the command center and they headed for the infirmary. As they went they saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cruising along in their alt modes no doubt procrastinating getting their work done.

"Hey Mikaela need a ride." Sideswipe called seeing them they transformed infront of them. The twin Autobots stopped, standing over them. Miles stared up at them still awed by the sight of giant robot but amazed at how cook they looked.

"Well we were headed for the infirmary so I don't know about letting you guys get that close to Ratchet this early in the morning."

"Oh it's okay we will behave today we have work."

"I see." She smiled.

Sunstreaker took his alt mode and opened the door for her and Miles. Sideswipe walked along while his brother drove.

"You know once you get used to the whole robot to car thing this is the coolest thing ever." Mile said.

"Yeah it is we've been wanting to ell you about all of this."

"I'm glad I finally learned."

"A pity it couldn't be better circumstances but you're taking it a lot better then Sam's parents." Sunstreaker commented.

"Yeah they'll be fine."

The two dropped them off and waited as they entered the infirmary through the human sized door. Doctors and mechanics ran around the building some doing work others moving stuff around. In the large room reserved for Autobot patients. Inside Ratchet was doing something to Ironhide's cannons. He didn't even look up as they came in.

"Mikaela good you're here."

"Need something Ratchet?"

"I need someone competent to keep an eye on Jazz. The little glitch thinks that light duty means a full patrol and a cycle in the shooting range followed by a 'conversation' with Prowl."

"I see I'll see what I can do about keeping an eye on him."

"I know." He let out a sound a lot like a sigh "I believe he is still at the security building."

"Right." She smiled and they left again joining the twins once again.

"You guys are going to see Prowl right?"

"Yeah."

"I need to find Jazz."

"Yeah he's been with Prowl all night." Sideswipe snickered.

They escorted the humans to the building, which housed the brig and the security offices. The building was full of MPs and others who guarded the compound. The main office which was where Prowl was easily found as they approached it Jazz came out looking quite pleased with himself and smiled at the four of them.

"Hey bitches what's hanging?"

"Hi Jazz Ratchet wants you to remember you're on light duty."

"Aww and he sent the babe to keep an eye on me?"

"Yes come on."

"I'll follow only because you are the hottest thing here."

"Thank you Jazz." She blushed and shook her head as they walked out.

"Hey Miles why don't you hang with us we want our own human." Sideswipe said to him.

"Sure my friends all have things to keep them busy."

"Great come on." Sideswipe said opening the office door.

They walked into the office to find Prowl looking over various information and a number of screens.

"Hey Prowl look who followed us home." Sideswipe began.

"Can we keep him." Sunstreaker finished.

"What have I told you two humans are not pets, go do your job." Prowl ordered without even looking up from his work

"Yes sir." They left and Miles followed them to the brig.

It was a long corridor of solid metal walls and small rooms set up like cells they were empty except for one which is the one they stopped at. In the room was a bat like robot about the size of ravage. In a dark purple black with silver body and red eyes. It sat in the cell tied won with cables and looked like it had been worked over a couple of times before. Sideswipe walked in. Sunstreaker and Miles stayed outside to watch.

The creature was frightening unlike the Autobots who were friendly this creature was evil. It tried to attack as soon as sideswipe entered but he simply grabbed it and simply held it as it tried to hurt him.

The twins worked for awhile to get the creature to talk, one thing that could be said was they were serious about their work. Miles watched taking notes and writing down what the thing said after it was translated for him by one of the twins. Once they were done they took the notes to Prowl who looked them over and nodded to himself sending them on a patrol around the perimeter Miles rode along with them.

Judy Witwicky was a practical woman she was sure they could not talk their son out of wanting to help these friends of his even if they were giant alien robots. The first thing she did once she had sorted out their things in her and her husband's room she went to find Sarah Lennox to find out what they could do around here. She found her in the room set aside for Annabelle playing with her daughter.

"Judy are you alright?"

"Fine just a little lost what are civilians supposed to do around here?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Annabelle takes up a lot of my time but us civilians normally get in the way. She smiled and patted Mojo who whimpered.

"I see and of course I haven't even seen my son since last night."

"He's probably at the command center of the base he and Bumblebee are always working on things for Optimus."

"I can't believe he didn't tell us anything."

"Neither could I. I mean Ironhide was in our driveway for a month before I learned he was a robot and it was an accident. I walked in on him and Will talking one day and they told me everything."

"Better than your life in danger and not knowing."

"True."

They talked for awhile and while the child napped they took a walk around the areas they were allowed to go to. They saw a few of the robots and plenty of soldiers doing their jobs. At one field they saw Will and Ironhide drilling their soldiers. Sarah smiled at the sight of her husband.

"He's so wonderful when he's all solider" Sarah said and smiled. "I should go see Annabelle she's probably woken up by now."

A few of the people in the base had expected everything to get crazy with the new arrivals and all but there seemed to be no real change in routine. A few new faces had joined them was all any one really noticed. New faces joined and left constantly and most of the old sector seven operatives now worked at keeping the Autobots secret for now.

Sam was at the main computer Yellatran-1 as the bots called it. It was a super computer far more advanced than the humans could or would build. He had found a signal imbedded in come code and was looking to make sure it was not a virus or something.

Hey Bee look at this." He said pointing to the screen

"That's an Autobot's com signal." He said hitting a few buttons "Can't get a good lock on it. Blaster!"

The communications officer approached. "You want something little bot?"

"There is a signal here that looks like an Autobot com-link.

"Right I'll look at it." He took over the Station and looked over the signal. Then grabbed the link to Optimus.

"Hey boss we have a signal her form over the African continent I think you need to hear this."

"I'll be right there."

Optimus walked in and Blaster hit the buttons letting everyone in the room hear the signal. Though the humans did not understand they could see the relief on their friends' faces as the voice spoke.

"This is Hound, can any one hear me? I got your message Optimus, my partner is severely damaged please respond."

"Give me the link."

"Got it big bot."

"Hound this is Optimus Prime can you change your trajectory at all."

"Optimus yes I can but my partner he's off line."

"Try to nudge him and land at the following coordinates a party will meet you there." He hit the pad entering in a safe place to make landfall.

"Thanks Prime we'll need the help, tell Ironhide not to be to hard on us till Ratchet sees us okay."

"I'll try." He said a smile in his voice as the com-link shut off. "Let Secretary Keller know about the land fall, tell Ironhide, Arcee, Ratchet, and the twins to go and meet them."

"On it." Blaster said. Switching to the com-link for everyone. "Ironhide, Arcee, Ratchet, sideswipe, Sunstreaker we have a pickup Hound and his partner are land falling at these coordinates Optimus Prime wants you there to catch them."

.

the twins looked up from their fun and left the brig with miles in tow to report to Prowl.

"Hey boss the big bot wants us on a pick up."

"I heard get your afts out of here."

"Can I go?" Miles asked following them.

"Sure let Sam know you're coming though."

The group was gathering at the command center to get briefed. Miles pulled Sam aside.

"Hey Sam I'm going along to help."

"Cool wills going too and some other military people." Sam told him.

"Great." Sam told him and went back to talk to ratchet about something.

"It's in Florida so it'll be a couple days before we get back with them."

"Right the med-bay will be in one piece when you return."

"And ready for patients we don't know how bad they are damaged." Ratchet ordered.

"Right." One of the human doctors nodded.

He group was finally gathered and ready to head out taking vehicle form miles climbed into Sunstreaker, and will got in Ironhide, Sideswipe, Arcee, and Ratchet used their holo-forms and they rolled out.

Two day later found them rolling to the area of the land fall and there was nothing there as far as anyone could see.

"Are you sure this is the place Ironhide?" Will asked climbing out of the truck.

"Trust me Will they are here." The larger Autobot said as the others transformed and prepared the trailer to carry the two if necessary.

"Hound drop the holo." Ironhide said simply talking to the open air of the clearing which flashed with the kind of light their holo-forms used and there were two craters In the ground and a proto-form standing protectively over a pod. He was only a little shorter then Ironhide and not as wide.

"Sir." He said in Ironhide's direction.

"Report sparkling."

"Mirage is damaged, my own navigation system was damaged in battle with some Decepticons a vorn ago we had not realized the extend unto it led us right into the asteroid belt in this system. Mirage was hit by one and I had to tow him here we barely made it to planet fall."

"I'll see to mirage now." Ratchet said simply going to look over the pod.

"You'll need an alt mode on this world, sideswipe and Sunstreaker help hound get to the edge of the freeway so he can choose one but don't be seen,."

"Like hounds not the expert at that." Sunstreaker muttered as they walked off with the proto-form of their friend.

"So who is hound?" Will asked noting a difference in Ironhide's tone with the younger bot.

"My progeny."

"Ahh." Will smiled. "Completely understandable then."

The three returned In vehicle mode a shirt time later Hound now was a hunter green chevy tracker. Miles whistled.

"Hot car man."

"Hey Miles you aren't checking out other cars on us are you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"You've only been my cars for a couple of day you know don't be jealous." He said sitting on Sunstreaker's hood.

"We're your cars now?"

"Hey if I'm your human you are my cars."

"Works." The twins said together.

"Okay we have mirage loaded everyone saddle up and we'll head back to the base." Will said loudly, looking up form securing hound to the back of Ratchet they did not want him to injure himself further if he had no navigation system to work with. Arcee who had bee non look our duty gave them an all clear and they headed out moving slowly so as not to jostle their cargo the oddest convoy the state had seen headed towards Nevada once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synopsis: 2007 movie verse, Sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the Decepticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has interest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An no owning from me.

A wonderful characture of intimacy

By Tsumi

Soundwave was not happy he had not been happy since first landing on this pitiful ball of dirt, in search of his leader and the AllSpark. Starscream was a fool and the others were almost as primitive as the organic things that inhabited this world. Barricade seemed set on hunting down the yellow brat who had gotten in his way twice now to protect the human who had had the coordinates to the AllSpark and had somehow had something to do with frenzy's and Megatron's deaths. He was now wondering if he should have sent rumble instead, he was not as crazy as his brother was. There was a noise and he looked up to see Rumble frenzy's brother still trying to repair the leg of Ravage who had gotten himself trashed by the yellow autobot while trying to kill one of the fleshy little creatures. Ratbat still had not reported back and Lazerbeak was supposed to be watching Shockwave but he had not gotten any word from him in weeks. More of those stupid Autobots had arrived since this had began and now he had to contend with that fool Blaster who annoyed him further by simply existing. Only five of their kind were on this pitiful excuse for a planet there had been seven but two were now slag thanks to those insufferable Autobots.

If he'd had teeth he'd be gritting them now, as he had to send out another transmission for all Decepticon ships to head their way and take care of any Autobots they came across. There were far too few answers to it for him to not want to shoot something. He showed nothing outwardly of course of his desire to kill, but as soon as the door to his lab opened he fired before even knowing who was there. Nearly slagging the black and purple bot who stood there he did knock it down though it was ignored by it's companion a pure silver bot who made Soundwave want to kill him just standing there but he was at the moment in charge.

"Soundwave."

"Starscream what brings you down here?"

"Have you found where they went to ground?"

"Not yet Ratbat has yet to report and they are not broadcasting on their normal channels."

"So you failed?"

"Not as bad as you have, losing our leader and most of your forces is not a success."

"Neither is sending back a prisoner who could give us access to them."

"Barricade lost him punish the fool."

"I already have. Find me the Autobots Soundwave, they must pay for the death of our leader."

"I have a plan to locate them or bring them out of hiding I need Barricade for it."

"Use him, all that fool has done recently is try to break that miserable excuse for a guardian."

"Then we give him the chance." Was all Soundwave said and returned his attention to the worktable and ravage's repairs.

Starscream was not going to give him the advantage here even if it was such a blatant dismissal, he was commander of the Decepticons now with the death of their leader. Though Soundwave was his only real rival for the position. He would not react to the other's obvious dislike of him. He found barricade in the shooting range and growled at him.

"Soundwave wants you." Was all he said.

"Yes commander." He growled back and headed for the lab.

000000000000000000

It had been nearly a week since the small group had gone to get the two pods, which had made landfall. They were finally returning home and everyone had come out to see the new arrivals and to make sure everyone was okay. As soon as he saw Hound Cliffjumper practically knocked down his friend in his happiness to see him. Miles jumped out of sideswipe and ran to greet Sam and Mikaela.

"Hey guys it was awesome and this one's Ironhide's' kid or something."

"Great glad to see you are okay man." Sam said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah we missed you." Mikaela told him smiling.

"Yeah WE missed you." Sam said with a grin and got swatted.

"Cool oh dude apparently the twins want me to be their human."

"Good luck and don't check under their hoods unless Ratchet tells you to. If they ask they are being perverted."

"Got it."

"Aw Bee your human wants to ruin all our fun."

"Not all of it, just the parts that result on messing with Miles." Sam told the two.

As they chatted Mirage was dragged into the med-bay through the large doors in the back and Hound was forcefully dragged along to have his navigation system fixed.

"So who are they?"

"Hound who is Ironhide's progeny and Mirage his best friend and partner in crime. They are both scouts and good at it their holo-imagers are even more advanced then mine they can go invisible and make people think they see things that aren't there"

"Wow." Sam stared at Bumblebee. "Did you just say that Hound guy is Ironhide's progeny?"

"Yes from before the war began. That's all us younger bots know about it he's very respectful of Optimus and Ironhide I believe he is as respectful of Ratchet as the twins and is just like the rest of us younger generation."

"We respect ratchet." Sunstreaker insisted.

"Yeah we just like him a lot and don't want him to forget us." Sideswipe agreed.

"I'd hate to see what you two would do if you didn't like him." Cliffjumper said joining their group.

"Yeah you would." Sunstreaker agreed mischievously.

"Mikaela I hate to pull you away but Ratchet need s your help." Cliffjumper told her.

"Okay take care guys." She gave Sam and Miles both a peck on the cheek and each of the robots an affectionate touch before heading into the infirmary.

"Well we should report to Prowl." Sideswipe said simply.

"Yeah." Sunstreaker agreed taking car mode and swining his door open for Miles to climb in.

"Later man." Miles said as the three left.

"You know Bee it's been awhile since you and I had a drive by ourselves." Sam said suggestively.

"Yes it has." His guardian agreed.

"Just don't get to far out of the perimeter." Was all Cliffjumper said before going off on his own.

The two of them did not need to be told twice, Bumblebee took his alt mode and Sam climbed in to drive his car. They took off through the gates ready to have some fun.

It had been to long since it was just them and the open sky. They kept the base in view but stayed where they were more private. Finally they came to the look out knowing it was away from the base but they wanted some time to themselves.

"You now Bee this is the life." Sam said laying on Bumblebee's chest plate staring up at the darkening sky.

"How do you mean Sam?"

"The people I care about where I know they are, your people coming here hopefully to stay now that there is more peace. Just you and me alone out here it's great."

"it is." The yellow mech agreed with a sigh. If only this could last forever.

0000000000000000000000000

Ironhide watched Ratchet as he put away the tools he had used to fix Hound's navigation system. Mirage was still off-line but was repaired and charging on a recovery table. Hound had already been taken to where he could rest by Arcee and most of the others had left the infirmary for the night. Mikaela had told Ironhide Ratchet had sent everyone else away before going to rescue Miles from the twins. He shook his head slightly and approached his old friend.

"Ratchet you should be in recharge yourself." He growled.

The medic turned to him. "I have to clean this up first."

"It can wait. You took almost all day to help Mirage and fixed Hound you should rest, stupid mech taking care of the rest of us and not yourself."

"I have you for that." He said letting the older mech drag him to his own berth and push him into it.

"I suppose I should spend the night here to make sure you rest," he said with mock gruffness joining him.

"if you think it's nessicary." Ratchet answered simply.

00000000000000000000

"Why are you here again" Prowl asked his mate as the silver mech lounged on his berth.

"Ratchet said if I wanted to spend time around you. You had to take a turn making sure I don't do anything but light duty." Jazz said simply looking over the report in his hands. He was doing light duty only reading reports and such and sending important ones to Optimus while keeping the unimportant details to himself. So here he was in Prowl's quarters so his latest baby-sitter could keep an eye on him.

Prowl didn't mind as much as he acted other wise, he and the second in command had been as the humans said an item for along time since long before the war began. He was slightly annoyed that Bumblebee had gotten so hurt under Jazz's watchful eyes but he was a soldier in his own right and no matter how much they wanted to think of him as a sparkling though he was old enough to fight on his own. He sighed and put his own work down to join Jazz on the berth.

"What's got you down today?"

"Thinking of Bee he's not a little sparkling anymore."

"No the little thing is a soldier like the rest of us."

"Yes he is." He smuggled against the smaller mech pulling him close.

00000000000000000000000

The base was quiet as everyone went off to their bunks and rooms to sleep. Those who were paired off slept comfortably together. Judy Witwicky slept fitfully having not seen her son most of the day he had made a point of eating dinner with his parents, Bumblebee on occasion joining them. Neither had been at dinner that night. She felt she should be upset her son was in love with one of these odd aliens but at least he was happy, she was also glad her husband had not noticed because he would be livid. She was sure something was wrong.

0000000000000000000000000

Sirens went odd loudly waking everyone on the base and everyone ran for the brig where a hole in the wall of the cells showed that their prisoner had escaped. Prowl was standing there with Sideswipe at his side. Sunstreaker was on the inside of the cell looking at the damage.

"What happened here?" Optimus prime demanded approaching his third in command.

"I am unsure sir, I was in my recharge cycle when the explosion happened there should have been no way for the prisoner to blow up the wall.

"We removed every weapon he had big-bot." Sunstreaker said simply.

"He should have not been able to do anything after the last time Streaker talked to him." Sideswipe said shaking his head.

"It is true that Sunstreaker is the best interrogator we have Prime." Jazz spoke up having been roused by Prowl's departure from his quarters.

"I know that Jazz." He said simply and looked at the yellow twin as he climbed out of the hole.

"I cant find anything he could have used to get free, that slagging bat must've damaged his own systems to do it."

"Language Sunstreaker."

"Yes sir." He said sullenly.

"Is everyone on base?"

"Bee and Sam took a drive a few hours ago they are still not back."

"Have them come back here put all unnecessary personnel somewhere safe there might be an attack any moment and we must be ready to defend ourselves."

"Yes sir, Sunstreaker go get Bumblebee and Sam." Prowl ordered.

"Yes Prowl." The yellow bot changed into his alt mode and tore out to find his friend.

0000000000000000000

Sunstreaker tore across the dessert letting out a signal he knew only Bumblebee or Sideswipe could hear. They had developed it long ago, the twins had always had a strong bond but the younger mech had wormed his way into their sparks long ago and they had let him in on the secret. The two had once been more anti social feeling that only the other twin was really important. They served Optimus prime to the best of their skills and were loyal troops but they had no wish to spend any time with their comrades unless it was necessary. Until they had found a small youngling where there had once been a place for hundreds of them. Megatron's men had destroyed the whole place. The sparklings and their caretakers were dead. All but one tiny youngling who could not have been very old and had hidden himself away. they had found him scared and hungry and had decided to take him back to Optimus running into Cliffjumper on their return trip who told them his younger sibling had been lost in the area. They of course showed him the little one who was the one he was seeking and they rushed to take him to Prowl. They had a run in with the Decepticons who learned that hurting Sideswipe was a bad idea. Sunstreaker had massacred the remaining Decepticons while Bumblebee hid under the injured twin. Oddly the youngling was not scared of him when Sunstreaker rejoined them to look at his brother in fact little bee had grabbed onto him crying out that he was hungry and scared. They had carefully taken both of them to the others Bumblebee had been taken to the medic bay along with Sideswipe who was not that badly hurt but Bumblebee was suffering from exposure to his delicate systems as he was still far to young to have any armor or weapons. He was also starving, as he had not eaten in many Vorns. The entire group of Autobots had been there to raise the little bright light of hope they had found. Once he was well Bumblebee had become the pet of the group and everyone wanted to do anything to keep him happy. He followed Optimus like a puppy. He also decided that the twins were the best people ever having brought him to this warm place where his brothers were. He sighed to himself he was getting old if he kept falling into these memories, he cared a great deal for the little glitch not that he'd admit it.

Sunstreaker found the two asleep at the lookout. He hated to wake them up but they had to get back to base. As often as he broke the rules he knew there was a problem with all of this.

"Bumblebee get up we need to get your human back to the base."

"Streaker?" the younger yellow mech asked.

"Yeah little brother time to get home." He said gently nudging the younger to move.

They moved slowly so as not to wake the human. Two sleek yellow and black cars cruising the desert road under the moonlight. Far above them the sky glittered with stars and clouds began to move along the sky. Unseen and heard two jets also streaked across the sky watching the cars as they moved.

Without warming they dropped from the sky strafing the two Autobots. They swerved and Sam woke startled as they came at them again.

"Bee?"

"We are under attack Sam I will let you out and you must run along the road towards the base. Please Sam you have to get to the others."

"I'll try Bee." He said not liking the sound of fear in his guardian's voice.

Sunstreaker stopped and transformed as the two jets landed and did the same, once Sam was out Bumblebee did the same and was oddly reminded of a time when he had been a sparkling and had seen Sunstreaker standing there ready to fight like he was now. This time Bumblebee could fight with him not huddle in fear for him he pulled out his arm cannon and fired.

Sam ran as fast as he could down the road, he knew he could reach the base if they had not seen him running he could bring help. He hated running from the fights all the time he wanted to help his friends but Bumblebee had told him to run and he had to do it for him. He did not see the sand to the left of the road bubble up in the darkness. Red eyes glowed in the night and his foot was grabbed by a large claw soon he was dangling from the claw of a creature he had been told about once by will and bobby, Scorpinoc.

"Hey let me go you monster." He struggled and the claws tighten uncomfortably. He stopped moving instantly.

000000000000000000000000

As the battle raged in the desert, Sideswipe stopped in the middle of helping to patch the wall and stared out in the direction of the gate he was moving before anyone else even noticed he had done so.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl called after his junior officer getting no reply he used the com.

"Optimus I believe we have a problem something must have happened with Sunstreaker and Bumblebee Sideswipe just rushed off."

"I see follow him if you can others will join you."

"Yes sir." He took his alt mode and followed the red twin.

Ironhide had known he would not be seeing his berth anytime soon after the earlier explosion and was quick to join the group heading out to fight. A newly fixed hound, Arcee, and Cliffjumper joined him. They rushed after their comrades to find an area of scorched and torn up earth, and sideswipe standing alone in the middle of what had obviously been the battlefield looking dejected and ready to kill something. Of the other two and the human there was no sign, this was not going to end well.

"Sideswipe." Cliffjumper said approaching his old friend. "What happened?"

"I dint know I know there was a fight as soon as I got here I found this smoking hole and nothing else. " He looked around. "I know Sunny's still on-line but not where he or they are."

"We have to report back to Optimus Prime on this and regroup." Prowl said.

"They have my brother Prowl and Bumblebee, I promised I would not let that happen again and it has happened twice since I got here."

"We'll get him back."

"Yes we will." He growled.

00000000000000

The group gathered in the briefing room back at base. Optimus looked over his men, they sat in a quiet group at the table each looking dejected. They had failed to protect their youngest member and the human who had sacrificed everything for them. Sideswipe looked the worse as he and his brother who was also missing had been the youngest mech's protectors more than anyone else.

"As all of you know tonight we not only lost our prisoner but three of our men are now missing Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sam. We do not know the location of the Decepticon's base but we must locate out friends they can not remain there we do not know what Starscream might have planed for them."

Everyone looked at one another, he meant Sam of course, though both Bumblebee and Sunstreaker had caused plenty of trouble for the Decepticons over time Sam was a human and had killed Megatron with the AllSpark.

"How are we going to do this Prime?" Mirage asked looking at their leader.

"Sam and Bee had located a signal that could be Decepticon, it is miles from here in the Rocky Mountains." Blaster told them.

"But who goes? We can't take to many people and we have no idea how many Decepticons they have there."

"I'm going." Ironhide growled

"Me too." Sideswipe said.

"Mirage and Hound should go along with Cliffjumper and Wheeljack, Arcee should go as well."

"Yes sir."

"Sir I would like to go as well." Prowl volunteered.

"As you wish Prowl I would suggest you all make sure you are ready before you go and tell no one of this incident until we know more."

"Of course Optimus." They filed out slowly, the ones going out leaving before the gray dawn was even visible over the mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synopsis: 2007 movie verse, Sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the Decepticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has interest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: no don't own.

Blah normal speech

_Blah_ radio communication.

This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race

by Tsumi

The mountains could be beautiful, in fact if he was not being carried by a giant metal scorpion Sam would no doubt be enjoying the view. The fact that said giant metal scorpion was clinging to the top of an F-22 raptor while it flew over said mountains ruined it even further. Ahead of him and his two more raptors carrying two yellow mechs both off-line and from the looks of it in need of repair. They arrived at the base of operations, which turned out to be a ship. The Decepticon symbol obvious on the doors, which opened at their approach.

Soundwave ordered Scorpinoc to take the human to his lab as the others were taken to the brig two Autobots meant nothing to him the human was something else.

Sunstreaker and Bumblebee were dumped into the brig. Sunstreaker winced as his injuries hit the cold metal. He turned to check on his friend to see his left side was shredded and energon leaked slowly from a few open lines.

."Bee little buddy are you okay?" he whispered. Wanting to reach out and comfort the younger mech.

"Hurts." He whimpered.

"I know Bee, it will be fine we'll get out of this. Or Sideswipe'll get us out." He said stroking the other's faceplate gently trying to not touch the leaking energon.

"Yeah, no Decepticon can get you two."

"Of course not." He said and moved so he was blocking the door from the smaller mech.

000000000000000000

Soundwave looked at the fleshy little thing on his worktable. It was hard to believe that this thing was of any importance. It looked weak and easy to kill yet it had killed the Great Lord Megatron. With the Allspark of course but that was beside the point. Those foolish Autobots were willing to put their sparks on the line for this thing and its people. What a worthless race though this one had an odd feeling about him one he had not felt since he had been home. Odd he would have to run some tests.

"What the hell are you going to do with me where are Bee and Streaker?" Sam demanded from the table where Scorpinoc had placed him before the creature had left the inner sanctum of Soundwave.

"That is none of your concern human. Ravage, Rumble hold him." He ordered and turned to prepare some tool for the test.

"What is this boss?" the humanoid bot that reminded Sam far too much of frenzy asked as he grabbed Sam's arms. The human struggled but a quick injection knocked him out.

"There is something here."

He started to scan the human curious about his discovery.

As he tested the odd little human Starscream entered the lab as usual with out waiting to be allowed in. Soundwave was looking over his tests far to interested to care about the upstart air commander.

"What is this Soundwave?"

"This human is strange his energy is far to similar to our own. "

"Impossible it's an organic."

"It also did the one thing you have never accomplished with all you grand plans. Killed lord Megatron."

Starscream seethed but said nothing sweeping out once again this time planning to find out exactly what the other was up to.

000000000000000

Explosions rocked the base as the Autobots attacked, they were mad and sideswipe led the way. Any Decepticon that got in his way was totaled, his comrades followed at a distance separating to find the brig. Prowl, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack followed Sideswipe as Ironhide led Hound Mirage and Arcee took another way.

"Where is the brig in a place like this?" Sideswipe ground out wanting to find his twin

"The rear starboard." Prowl growled. The schematics of this kind of ship were all the same.

"Then that's where I'm going." Sideswipe answered heading the direction Wheeljack pointed. The others followed.

Ironhide's team headed for the control room this base would never be more than a lump of slag in the mountainside by the time they were done.

000000000000000000

In the brig Barricade had gone to see their prisoners. He threw Sunstreaker against the wall and grabbed Bumblebee. Who let out pained whimpers as he was picked up and pushed against the hard wall, his left side was in pain and slowly numbing.

"Let him go." Sunstreaker demanded.

"I think not, my fun was interrupted last time." He said cruelly twisting the exposed wires on his left side. He was answered with more whimpers. "This time I will finish what I started."

"Stop that." Sunstreaker strained against the restraints holding him down.

"Enjoy the show Autobot. While I break your little friend, or hasn't he told any of you what happened the last time he was our guest." He played with the damaged wires and scratched at the yellow chassis of the young mech.

"What do you mean?" he asked dangerously not liking this

"He was such a good little toy weren't you bug?" His only answer was another whimper this time accompanied by a groan.

"Bee listen to me little bud don't let him do this fight him."

"He won't fight me he knows what will happen to him."

Sunstreaker was seeing red how dare this Decepticon touch his friend. Bumblebee was just a youngling really not that old by their kind's thinking he shouldn't even be in all of this fighting. He struggled he had to kill this guy he really did. The restraints were straining against his strength.

Barricade was enjoying this too much, he scratched at the bright yellow armor that guarded the bot's spark. The pain from the younger and hatred from the twin was far too enjoyable.

As he moved the door to the brig burst open and Sideswipe ran in guns out and ready. He took in the tableau of his brother chained to one wall and Bumblebee being held against the far wall and ran for his twin to release him. Prowl ran in behind him and tackled Barricade dragging him off of Bumblebee. As they grappled Wheeljack and Cliffjumper went to help Bumblebee. Wheeljack looked over the damage and shuddered this was bad.

"Wheeljack how is he?" Cliffjumper asked as the other looked over him.

"It's not good his left side is torn apart and there's a lot of damage to his chassis."

"Can you do anything?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I can try but not here."

"Cliffjumper Wheeljack get him out of here." Prowl ordered still fighting Barricade.

The two struggled to get the younger bot out he lay limply letting them carry him still whimpering in pain at times.

Sunstreaker let his brother help him up.

"He's slag." He glared at barricade.

"What did he do?"

"He hurt Bee he was trying to interface with the kid."

"He what?"

"I think he might have done it before."

"I'll slag him."

"Go both of you protect Bee and find Sam." Prowl ordered.

"Sir?"

"Go."

They did as he ordered though neither wanted to. Both would rather slag the Decepticon who hurt their Bee. Denied that they would slag any Decepticon that got in their way and they seemed quite willing to get in the twin's way as they covered Wheeljack and Cliffjumper's retreat with the youngling. Explosions were everywhere as they ran for the doors.

000000000000000000000

While Prowl's team was rescuing their comrades, Ironhide's team found Soundwave's lab and the large blue mech along with his annoying pets. The two leapt at them and Arcee shot Ravage while Mirage took care of rumble, Ironhide went strait for Soundwave.

"Autobots you are interrupting my work." He growled

"We are here for Sam Soundwave give him up or taste my cannons." Was Ironhide's reply. Hound surrounded himself with his hologram and moved to the other side of the lab while they fought. He waited until everyone was caught up in the fight and freed Sam then slipped out with the human in his hands.

"All clear everybody I have Sam." He called before running down the corridor still under his hologram.

This resulted in every one of their people running for the nearest exit and Ironhide making one for them.

It was miles down the road in a valley away from the highway where they all finally met up again. Wheeljack did what he could for the other's injuries, as he was a horrible field medic most of the time. He could fix Sunstreaker's damage but not the paint job.

"I should slag those glitching things for this it will take forever to rewax my finish."

"A little cosmetic damage is nothing Sunstreaker, how's the youngling?" Ironhide barked.

"Not responding his left side is trashed and he's gone into stasis lock and no doubt shock from his injuries." Wheeljack responded

"And torture." Sunstreaker broke in.

"They tortured bee?"

"Barricade did." Prowl growled. "I took care of him if he survived that he won't be much use to them."

"Wow." Mirage whistled, out of all of them those three were the most protective of the little bot not that they all weren't after all Bumblebee had been the last sparkling on their side and now without the AllSpark there would be no more.

"Sam's still unconscious as well and I don't like the looks of his vitals we need to get them back home and to Ratchet."

"Right let's go."

00000000000000000000

The base looked like an ant's nest when they arrived. Ratchet and his medic team grabbed Bumblebee and Sam as soon as they entered and everyone else seemed to be surrounding the infirmary waiting for them. Prowl caught Optimus' optics as he entered and walked up to his old friend.

"Sir we rescued our missing comrades but both Sam and Bumblebee are in bad shape." He said quietly.

"Walk with me Prowl. I want to know what happened."

"Yes Optimus."

The two walked towards the command center. Walking into Optimus' office he let the older bot sit and leaned against the door.

"What is it Prowl?"

"I'm worried about Bee, according to Sunstreaker Barricade was hurting him badly while they were in the brig and taunting him telling how he would interface with the youngling."

"Interface?" He stared at the black and white mech who seemed nothing but serious.

"Yes with Bumblebee." Prowl nodded his optics darkening a slight reddish tinge coming to them.

"And you took care of him."  
"Yes I did." He looked up at Optimus. "I could not let him get away with it."

"You did what you had to do to save not only a junior officer but your sibling."

"Yes." He frowned "why did Bee not tell us about this?"

"Worry, he has a mate of his own choice even if he can't bond with him. He loves Sam no doubt he did not want the boy to learn about it."

"I won't tell him I don't know about the twins they will be volatile to be around until Bee is back on-line."

"And we can not send them anywhere they won't leave Bumblebee unless there is a battle to fight."

"Yes we will have to hope they will keep those tempers in check."

"Yes."

While they spoke the others were swarming the infirmary. Sam's parents were refusing to leave the waiting room until they heard from their son. Mikaela sighed and pushing a strand of hair out of her face, four days with no news of what had happen and now the group returned with an out cold Sam and a torn up Bumblebee not a good sign at all. Ratchet had been making his assistants run around like maniacs to help him fix the damage to the yellow mech's arm and leg. The others were left to the mechanics/ medics who worked with the CMO who was muttering about someone by the name of Firstaid as he worked. Sam on the other hand was now under the care of the human chief medical officer and his nurses, the boy was fine physically only his ankle was nearly crushed but he had burns and other odd injuries on his torso, arms, and legs.

"Mikaela can we see Sam yet?" Judy asked her and she smiled slightly.

"He's okay Mrs. Witwicky the doctors have said he is fine he was knocked out with some kind of drug but he should regain consciousness soon the only injury was a sprained ankle" she told her.

"As long as you're sure but I'm not leaving till I can see my baby."

"I understand." She said, as she headed for the exit, she had to get out of here for awhile. Two of her dearest friends were in this place hurt and she could not stand it.

Once outside she saw Miles talking to the twins and approached them.

"Hey 'Kaela you okay?" Miles asked.

"I'm fine just tired." She smiled. "Hey Streaker need help with the paint?"

"Yes I've been trying to get these two to help." The yellow mech pouted.

"Come on lets go." She said dragging the three males off. "There's nothing we can do here right now."

Ratchet looked up from his work to see Dr. Neil, the human CMO standing at the door his optics darkened.

"Yes?"

"Ratchet you have to see these vitals." The man said striding forward with sheets of paper in one hand. The medic turned to take the papers and looked them over.

"These are Sam's vital signs?"

"Yes and they are nothing like the signs from his last check-up though the blood work did come back strange. It was nothing to get exited over this on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"Is." Ratchet muttered. "I need to look in on him."

"Of course." The man nodded. "And the other one, Bumblebee?"

"I've done what I can for now I will look in on Sam." He pushed himself into his holo-form and went to Sam's room. The human was still out with various monitors and such hooked to him. He used his own scanners to look the boy over and frowned.

"Impossible." He turned to his com-link. "Optimus I need you in the infirmary in Sam's room please."

Many people had not seen the man who strode through the infirmary dressed in fatigues like everyone else with piercing blue eyes and blue and red hair, but everyone had the feeling he was in command of whatever he wanted command. The man following him in MP gear with the same blue eyes and dark hair was just a commanding but not as tall. Their third companion seemed less intimidating flashing a smile at everyone from behind a pair of dark glasses.

Optimus entered the room where Sam was and left Prowl and at the door. Jazz continued on to check on his subordinate. He was not comfortable in holo-form preferring his own form as the holo could be mistaken for one of the race they were simulating and not very honest. Though this was important for him to see and he would not have fit in this tiny room as himself.

"What is the news Ratchet is something wrong?"

"You could say that." The medic began simply. "You remember you ordered me to make sure that touching and working the Allspark had not done anything to Sam back when the fight was over."

"Yes."

"Well the preliminary tests showed that no nothing had changed at that point, the problem was we should have continued to monitor it."

"It did effect him?"

"Barely nothing big enough to make us notice it, but gradually Sam is changing. His body is adapting to the energy the Allspark released as he used it and the energy is affecting him though if left to their own devises it would have not been obvious for a decade at most. "

"What changed?"

"Soundwave must have noticed the oddness and did some tests himself. Whatever he did made the energy change yet again to defend itself."

"Defend itself?"

"From the tests I have performed his bloodstream is filling with basically nanites." He sighed. "The nanites have already finished repairing the damage to his body from the fighting, and if speed healing is not enough his endurance stamina and strength will no doubt be raised as will his speed."

"He has wanted to fight as well."

"Yes but at this rate he might even start to be more like us and less human. They might make him Cybertronian, the slow changes seem to be adaptable to him."

"He might become one of us?"

"Possibly or he will just be a very super human. We won't know for quite some time."

"A pity I would like to know what to tell him and his parents first."

"We'll start with Sam once he wakens I will explain what I can." Ratchet told him.

"Thank you my friend I should return to work." He said turning back to the door after one more look at Sam.

"Of course." He nodded as Optimus left and Prowl followed.

00000000000000000000

POV Sam's mind

It was bright, far too bright, and too many voices were talking at once. A warm presence seemed to surround him in a gentle embrace and the voices faded away.

"Who are you?" he asked and his voce seemed to echo across this bright place.

_The first and last, caretaker to my children, yet their greatest fear. _Came from all around him_._

"I've heard that voice before, you told me to put the AllSpark in Megatron's chest." He said looking around for the source of the voice and saw nothing.

_Yes to save the my children from their war the lord protector had to fall for a time, but he will return he can not be stopped _

"What do you mean?"

_That is unimportant now in time you will know what I speak_. The voice was clam and patient with him but he fought against the warmth.

"I'm not one of your children why talk to me?"

_They are torn by war and the loss of so many help me restore what was lost, you can help me as you touched the power once you can do so again through me._

"If I agree can I leave this place?"

_if you agree you will save your friends from their own war_.

"Oh."

The warmth receded, as did the light leaving him in darkness.

00000000000000000000000

"Doctor he's coming around!" a voice called and the first thing the boy saw was an older man in an army crew cut in a white coat.

"Good switch the IV and tell Ratchet he's awake."

"Sir." People moved around quickly doing as they had been ordered.

"You scared us boy we weren't sure you would come around you or that yellow guardian of yours." The older man said with a small smile.

"Bee, where's Bee?" He asked trying to get up but being restrained.

"Like you he's here in the infirmary." A familiar voice said and he turned his head to see what must be ratchet's holo-form. A middle aged man with short red hair and blue eyes in the same get up as the other doctors with the Autobot insignia on his right shoulder.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, the medic said simply and looked around at everyone in the room. "Go I have to speak to him alone."

Everyone left as Ratchet looked over the charts and checked his IV bag.

"You have had the entire base scared out of their minds, a week Sam you have been out."

"I'm sorry but it was not my plan to be grabbed by Scorpinoc and drugged by that Soundwave jerk."

"I know that." He said, "luckily Bumblebee has been in stasis lock for most of that time and not fretting over you instead of his own recovery."

"Stasis lock! Is he okay?" He tried to sit up only to be held down by the CMO

"He should be fine soon, the damage was mostly surface his secondary lines were cut in his arm though easily patched."

"Good."

"Sam do you know what Soundwave was looking for when he was testing you?"

"No he knocked me out."

"I see, Sam you may have been affected by the AllSpark's radiation."

"What's going to happen to me then?"

"I have no clue so far it seems to be slowly improving your body and it healed the few wounds you had from the encounter with the Decepticons,"

"That's all it's doing?"

"We will have to watch you closely until we know what is going on." He looked at him. "And what you will tell your parents and the others."

"Nothing yet, not unless it becomes obvious something is happening. I don't want them to worry anymore then they already are."

"It's your choice." He told him. "But I will need to monitor you almost constantly."

"Fine can I see Bee?"

"Just a moment." He moved to fix the IV and remove most of the electrodes. Once he was free he followed him out of the room and slowly to the room where Bumblebee lay on a table.

"Bee." He climbed up to check on his guardian. He sat there for a few minutes while Ratchet worked elsewhere. Leaning against the warm metal of his guardian's chest armor.

"What's wrong Bee why aren't you waking up? I need you." He said softly.

As he stroked the smooth metal lovingly there was a click and a soft whirring and the chest plate pulled to the side showing a chamber which opened slowly. Inside was the spark, the center of Bee's being. . It was white and brilliant, almost cube shaped but not quite a shape at all. Blue lines of electricity roamed the surface of it. Sam could not tear his eyes away from the sight. He reached forward into the chamber slowly, the lines dancing across its surface jumped to his fingers making his hand tingle. There was a groan from above him and he looked up to see Bumblebee's optics open and staring at him.

"Sam?"

"Bee." A jolt shot through is arm and he groaned.

"He tried to pull back but the energy seemed to pull his arm down into the spark it's self. One hand gently touched his back and one finger stroked gently as he touched the gleaming pulse of his friend's life. He gasped as the energy overwhelmed him.

Sam came too curled up warmly in Bumblebee's arms.

"Bee?"

"I'm here Sam." The voice was soft and he looked up into bright blue optics.

"Bee what happened?"

"You touched my spark."

"Oh." He sat up still. "Was that bad?"

"No, though Ratchet came in after you passed out."

"He did?"

"Yes, you overloaded me as well."

"Are you okay?"

"I have never felt better."

"Good." He snuggled back into his arms. "Let's stay like this a while longer."

"Of course Sam." His guardian replied as the boy fell asleep against his chest once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synopsis: 2007 movie verse, Sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the Decepticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has interest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: nope not mine just the idea

If you could see it then you'd understand

By Tsumi

The Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots looked in on his patients and sighed. This really should not be possible. A human and a Autobot was an odd enough pairing but to actually manage to bond? It should not have happened at all. Bonds were rare enough in these Present times Ratchet only knew of a few pairs of bonded lovers. Optimus had a bond mate somewhere out there. Prowl and Jazz and himself and Ironhide were the only ones he knew of in their ranks, Mirage and Hound's was new, as was the recent pairing of Wheeljack and Preceptor and none in the Decepticons as far as anyone knew. He looked over his scans, Sam's vitals were almost normal, certainly more level then they were when he had woken up.

"This will need watching," He muttered leaving the room to report to Optimus. On his way out of the infirmary he saw Sam's parents. They brightened as they looked at him.

."Ratchet, is Sam okay?" Judy asked her husband was still leery of the robots and preferred to avoid them.

"Yes he just woke up and he's with Bumblebee at the moment you can see him now if you wish. You should also see about feeding him."

"Right he's been out for a week."

They went in and found their son in the main area sitting on the lap of his guardian. He brightened when he saw his parents and jumped down to hug them.

"Oh Sam my baby." His mom said holding him close. "I was so worried are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom really. Though I am hungry." He told her letting her cling for a moment then nudging gently without pushing her away.

"Well that Ratchet guy told us to take you to the canteen if you felt up to it." His dad told him obviously happy to see his son up and about.

"Great." He turned to Bumblebee. "You coming Bee?"

"No Sam I must speak with the twins I will see you in a while." His friend told him seeming slightly distracted.

"Alright." He left with his parents and the yellow mech went to find his friends. Sam went back to his room to put on clothes and followed his parents to the canteen

Sam walked with his parents to the canteen returning the salute or handshake of the soldiers who they passed many letting him know they were glad he was okay. The few other Autobots they passed also made it clear they had been worried about the boy. He returned the words and smiled. As they approached the canteen, Miles and Mikaela saw them.

"Sam!" Mikaela hugged him kissing his cheek. "You're okay we were so worried last time we saw you, you were still out cold." She told him.

"Sam man you had us worried." Miles told him. "Where's Bee, is he still at the infirmary?"

"No he went to find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Which explains the dumping me here and taking off." Miles smiled.

"Why don't you join us for a meal."

"Sure."

0000000000000000000

The Autobot leader was for once not in his office, he Prowl and Jazz were at the recreation building no doubt the other two having been dragged by Jazz. They looked up as he entered the room.

"Hey Ratchet haven't seen you leave the infirmary yet." Jazz called.

"I needed some air." He said using a human line for some reason.

"Join us?" Jazz said moving to Prowl's lap to give the medic room. The Dodge charger simply pulled him closer glad his mate was small enough to not be a problem like this.

"Very well." He sat to join his teammates as they watched a screen set up for them to watch movies along with their human allies.

"Do you need something Ratchet?" Optimus asked after awhile.

"Sir I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Bumblebee and Sam."

"Excuse us for a moment." He stood and they walked a good distance to talk. "What is it Ratchet?"

"Sir this is odd but they've spark bonded." The medic said sounding still confused over the matter.

"How?" Such a thing had never happened before and he had not expected anything to come of the two's infatuation with one another.

"I do not know, I found them together this morning and they were bonded."

"Its impossible humans don't have sparks."

"It might be yet another change from the AllSpark but the oddities in his systems have calmed. I can't explain it."

"Will there be a problem?"

"Not that I can see."

"Then we'll wait."

"Yes sir." He turned to go. "One more thing sir the AllSpark is it reacting oddly in any way?"

"Not that I know of though I haven't seen to it in a month.

"You probably should."

"I see."

After the medic left he did go back to his office. Making sure there was no one else around he opened the secret place where the spark shard had been hidden and saw a small cube about a quarter the size it had been when Sam had held it sat on the small pedestal.

"So it is." He turned to order someone to bring him Sam.

00000000000000000

Bumblebee found the twins not to far from the others. They were obviously waiting for him. Along with a small supply of their "Stash" of energon

"Little bot are you okay?" Sideswipe handed him a cube.

"Yeah." He joined them. "You know what happened?"

"Yes and Prowl kinda took care of the problem." Sunstreaker downed his.

"He did?"

"He did. We wanted to but he told us to help get you out."

"Oh."

"Come on Bee you know you're our little buddy and nobody messes with you."

"I know."

"So what about Sam?" Sideswipe asked handing him another cube.

"I love him." he downed the cube to cover his embarrassment.

"Wow said so quickly." Sunstreaker smiled and downed some more of his energon.

"So you want to bond with him huh?" Sideswipe asked.

"I have."

"What? " both looked at him optics wide.

"Last night we kinda did in the infirmary."

"Bee that's great and bad at the same time you know."

"I know," he looked at his older friend the ones who had been there most of his life. "What will I tell the others?"

"Why tell them? It's your life."

"Optimus at least."

"Get him drunk," Sunstreaker said. And Sideswipe swatted him lightly on the head.

"No I should tell Sam what happened first I don't think he has any idea about this all."

"Then tell him."

"I will."

"Good now the two of us must have a talk with Sam and his intentions toward our little buddy."

"Sunstreaker!"

"It's true Bee according to research into the human culture says that older siblings must protect younger in situations like this and since Prowl and Cliffjumper are doing nothing we will handle it."

"Both of them have told me if it makes me happy to do as I wish"

"Bee we feel the same but it's a human thing and he's human he'll understand."

"I'm going if you do."

"Of course." They dragged him off.

00000000000000000

Sam was only slightly upset to be dragged off to Prime's office. Though sitting there under the scrutiny of both the supreme Autobot commander and the chief medical officer was not on his list of favorite things. He waited for one of them to begin already; wondering if he should have even crawled out of the infirmary yet.

"Sam are you aware of what is happening here?" Optimus asked him finally.

"Not really no, an explanation would be wonderful." He tried not to sound like a petulant child, but it came out that way.

"Ratchet did tell you the AllSpark seems to have began to change you."

"Yes." He said carefully.

"And your relationship with Bumblebee might be accelerating these changes as did the time you spent in Shockwave's lab. "

"Bee? What does Bee have to do with it?"

"Do you know what happened between the two of you last night?" Ratchet asked him

"Not quite." Aside form the fact it had been a lot like sex, but he refrained from mentioning that.

"You bonded with him, it's like you human's marriage sort of, not just interfacing but something much stronger."

"Um marriage?" Now he was nervous, he liked Bumblebee loved him really but had no clue about how the much longer lived mech would be after him a short lived little human died.

"Go easy on him Ratchet he is young." Optimus told his CMO in Cybertronian.

"I know that Optimus." He answered.

Sam looked between them and frowned. "I wasn't supposed to understand that was I?"

"Did you?" Both Autobots stared at him.

"Part of it something about being young?" he said.

"Sam I believe I should run some more tests."

Before he finished his sentence the door to the office opened revealing the twins and Bumblebee.

"Sorry to interrupt Prime, but we have to talk to the kid." Sunstreaker said simply.

"It can wait Sunstreaker you two go but Bumblebee stay here."

"Yes sir." The three said as the twins left joining Prowl in the outer office.

Bee stood behind Sam as the two elders looked at them. Optimus was stumped at what exactly to say to the two. Between the actions of their enemies at these two, the last two months had been some of the most confusing in his life.

"I'm not sure what to say to you two, you have gone beyond anything known to any of our number, or at lease the ones we have been in contact with." He began looking from one to the other. Sam sat on the corner of Prime's desk with Bumblebee right behind him one hand on the boy's back.

"Optimus."

"Let me finish." He told them. "I don't mind the relationship between you obviously there is nothing any one could say to you that would stop it especially now. The problem is we do not know what will happen now. The Decepticons know that there is some kind if change going on with Sam and might realize it has something to do with the AllSpark. Then there is the fact the two of you have bonded which should been impossible between a human and an Autobot. It did happen though and like all bonds must be regarded with respect from the rest of us."

Both of the young bonded nodded and Ratchet cleared his throat.

"But another problem is we have no idea how it happened I would like to run some tests. On both of you nothing bad just simple scans."

As he spoke there was a knock and Prowl looked in again.

"Sir there's a car approaching."

"A car?"

"Yes and it says it's an ally."

"Very well, we will talk more later." He said to Sam and Bumblebee.

"Yes sir."

00000000000000000

The sight of a gray buggy of some kind rushing across the dessert in their general direction was not that odd to the sentries on duty they were used to this by now. The mousy man who flashed his id was also familiar and they let him pass with no difficulty. What was startling to Prowl and the twins was the fact that the as soon as the human was out of the buggy it became a gray/black mech with no visible faction markings. As soon as they saw Optimus both saluted and he nodded simply.

"Agent Simmons Landmine." He greeted.

"Optimus sir we have a problem." Landmine, the assault buggy turned robotic life form by the AllSpark said quickly.

"What is the problem?" So many problems were cropping up lately. He would have to start putting other people to various ones.

"Frenzy got loose."

"How?"

"We believe he had outside help. Something broke into the dam from the outside sir."

"Was he tracked?"

"Evac's on that now Reggie and I came to report as soon as it happened."

"Good." He nodded. "Come to the office and report everything." He turned back to his office and the two followed.

00000000000000000

Sam and Bumblebee followed Ratchet to the infirmary leaving the three slightly confused. The twins followed Ratchet too and Prowl returned to Prime's office.

"So who's he?" Sunstreaker asked Bumblebee.

"Landmine he was changed to one of us by the AllSpark there's two others too. They work at the Hoover dam with the remains of the former sector seven." The yellow mech explained.

"So why no emblem he's one of us right? An Autobot."

"Yeah but only Evac has the emblem. I don't know why the other two don't."

"Landmine is undercover and Longarm thinks it's worthless to wear the symbol as he knows he's an Autobot." Ratchet told them.

"Well that makes sense." Sideswipe shrugged.

"Why are you following us?"

"We want a word with Sam."

"You will have to wait I have some tests to run go away."

"Aww Ratchet it'll only take a minute."

"No " he threatened them with his circular saw and they cringed back playfully letting him drag the other two into the infirmary.

000000000000000000000

When Sam and Bumblebee were finally released from the infirmary the twins were still waiting for him.

"Don't you two have patrol or something?"

"We already did today's patrol this morning, also Miles and Mikaela were looking for Sam."

"I just want to go to my room and sleep." Sam muttered.

"In a minute we just want to know your intentions towards our Bee." Sunstreaker told him.

"Right now my intentions are using him for a pillow." He told them. "Long term, to keep him."

"Okay."

"Go bother miles or something guys." Sam told them dragging Bumblebee away. The twins exchanged a glance and a smile the two were so cute.

"Sam it would be faster if I took alt mode and drove you." Bumblebee's voice came drifting back and they laughed.

000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Title: I write the songs

Author: Tsumiden

Rating: mature/ Nc-17

Synapsis: 2007 movie verse, sam and Bee find themselves in turmoil over their friendship as the decpticons make their lives miserable and one in particular has intrest in Bee.

Pairings: beexsam, others pending

An: not owned.

wanna fight your system

by Tsumi

Sam was for once alone as he strode across the base. Everyone else was busy doing what he or she had to do. Sam should have been at the command center he'd told Bumblebee he would be right there but he needed to think. Way to much had changed in only the last month.

He found himself wandering along the fence around the compound deep in thought. Things were changing quickly, he was not completely human anymore apparently the AllSpark had affected him. He had no clue how much Ratchet still had not finished the tests. He smiled to himself and sighed as his phone went off. Answering he saw a text message.

2nd2none: Sam we need you here.

Ladiesman217: be right there Bee.

2nd2none: love you

Ladiesman217: love you too.

He hung up and headed back for the command center. On the way he saw Miles and Mikaela talking quietly. They saw him and waved, he smiled alittle at the way they stood together and wondered if they had gotten together or something.

Hey Sam we need to talk to you." Miles called.

"Yeah Miles." He greeted letting them walk along with him.

"Tell him." Miles said to Mikaela

"You tell him you started it." She said punching his arm.

"You did." Miles shot back.

"Just tell me guys." He said in a hurry to find out what was going on at the command center.

"Well Mikaela jumped me." Miles began.

"I did not I just clung to you for moral support." She said hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah right moral support."

"Just tell me guys I have to get to work."

"Okay well would it bother you if we went out?" Miles asked him.

"You guys…well you are two of my friends I don't really mind it" He told them.

"You sure Sam?"

"Yes besides you both know I love you both but I gotta go." He hugged them both closely, he did wish them their best, he had cared for Mikaela but he had wanted her more like a trophy and after realizing this he had told her and they had become friends. If she could stand Miles she was welcome to be with him. It also freed him from some of the guilt over falling for his car over the girl he'd thought he wanted.

Thinking of his guardian and apparently now mate he saw him and Landmine talking outside the command center agent Simmons and the twins were there as well.

"Hey guys." He greeted

"Sam good you're here." Agent Simmons had calmed down considerably after the Mission city fiasco and gaining a partner in the form of one of the earthling Autobots. He and Sam had even reached a civility after the man had apologized to Bumblebee and himself and only called Bumblebee Sam's car if he was in a mood. Right now he seemed happy while the four bots talked.

"Simmons what's going on?" he asked the agent.

"We need some help at the Hoover dam so a teams being sent with us."

"We've been asked to go along Sam." Bumblebee told him.

"Okay who else?" The boy was curious now since he had not been to the dam in a while. It would be nice to see their friends there.

"Wheeljack will be accompanying us along with the twins."

"Wheeljack? Is that safe?" He asked.

"I heard that Samuel." The white, gray, and navy mech said with mock threat at the boy. "I will not be blowing anything up unless we are attacked by Decepticons."

"And hopefully he will be blowing up the Decepticons. " Sunstreaker joked.

"You two could come along too." Sideswipe told Mikaela and Miles.

"No don't want to get in the way."

"It might be good to talk to the others." Mikaela smiled.

"You mean Longarm." Landmine pointed out.

"Of course he saved mine and Bee's lives "

"Bee neglected to mention that part." Sunstreaker said looking at the smaller yellow mech.

"Starscream blasted my legs off and Longarm was a normal tow-truck until Sam set the AllSpark on his bed while hooking me up to him." Bumblebee told them.

"We gotta talk to this guy too."

"Since you are going you will, just remember to keep to business." Prime's voice spoke from behind them and everyone jumped.

"Would it be a problem if we went with them?" Mikaela asked.

"If agent Simmons and Landmine have no problem."

"The more the merrier as you humans say." Landmine told them taking his alt mode.

"You heard the mech." Simmons climbed into his partner letting everyone else sort themselves out.

"Okay who am I driving?" Miles looked between the twins.

"Hurry up and decide Miles or we're leaving without you."

"Fine Streaker." He hopped in the yellow twin.

"You're riding me on the way home." Sideswipe told him.

"Right."

00000000000000000000

The Hoover dam, where the battle for the AllSpark had truly started on earth looked like any other tourist trap though no one noticed an assault buggy, a Camaro a Seabring and two Lamborghini enter it through a service entrance. Their arrival on the inside was greeted by a blue and white mech about the same size as the twins. As soon as Mikaela climbed out of Wheeljack she flew to hug the mech.

"Longarm how's my favorite hero." She said grabbing on of the metal hands which was lowered to her level.

"I have been fine Mikaela." Longarm greeted her lifting the girl up for a moment. "Much better now that you are here of course."

"Good to hear, I hope they've been keeping you in good repair."

"Myself and the other earthlings yes."

"Great."

As they did this, the others climbed out of their friends who took their normal forms. Bumblebee moved forward to greet the tow truck next. They hugged too, though it was shorter and friendlier.

"Good to see you with out having to haul your aft around Bumblebee." The white mech joked.

"You sure you could without falling apart? You should have someone clean up that rust." Bee shot back with a smile.

"I like my rust, it reminds me of what I am."

"A rust bucket?" The yellow mech teased.

"An earthling." He smiled.

"Hey you're one of us too."

"Yes I am." He smiled.

Bumblebee turned to there others. "These are Wheeljack, and the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Guy this is Longarm, he is a tow truck."

"Nice to meet you, heard you pulled Bee out of a situation." Sideswipe said grasping his hand.

"Yes I did " Longarm nodded.

"Great like you already." Sunstreaker said happily.

"Let's just get to work." Bumblebee groaned.

"The place where frenzy was being held is in lock down on the level right below us this one." Simmons told them.

"We should probably split up and look over his escape route as well." Wheeljack told them.

"True."

"Since the twins know lock downs and brigs so well they should probably look over the lock down area. I'll go with them Bumblebee Longarm and Landmine can look over the escape route. "Wheeljack ordered

"What about us?" Miles asked.

"I figured most of you would want to accompany the bot you normally do." The scientist replied.

"Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly and joined the twins.

"I think I'll join you guys so there's two humans on each team." Mikaela told Wheeljack and waved as the other team went off on their job.

.

He waited in the shadowy corridors, they had called in others it would not help them. The dam was not going to be safe much longer, not if he had a say in it. Too bad this place was designed to keep radio signals out or he would report to the others. He skittered along the vents quietly following the second team.

There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary in lock down, the cell had been cold storage designed to keep the little trouble maker on ice. The doors were open and the freezing system shut off manually not torn apart from the inside.

"Someone opened this cell there's no way this was broken out of. " Mikaela said looking over the mechanism, she had seen the one holding Megatron and had been allowed to see the working a later after they had saved the world.

"You sure?"

"Yes someone or something opened this just like frenzy did before."

"Slag what or who could have broken in here and gotten him out."

"I don't know. How about the other group? Wonder of they found anything."

"I'll check in with Bee." Wheeljack said simply.

00000000000000000

The areas that the group searched were cold, a precaution against trouble from the little demon spawn known as frenzy, though this was also bothering Bumblebee the two earthling Autobots seemed unaffected by the cold. There was a clattering sound and they saw the remains of some small machine.

"This does not look good."

"You think?"

"It must still be here."

Something skittered across the ceiling and guns were out and pointing before anyone had a chance to think. Something beeped and Bumblebee turned to check his communicator while everyone else watched for whatever it was nearby..

"Yes."

"Bee are you guys okay?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think we found Frenzy."

"Someone let him out, there might be another one around here." As she spoke there was an explosion behind Mikaela and the line cut out.

"We are after two Decepticons apparently." He reported to the others.

"Great which one is here besides Frenzy?"

"No idea I lost contact with the others."

"We'd better be ready then."

They were not ready when something black and silver dropped from the ceiling. At first glance it appeared to be Frenzy but instead of blue his optics were a burning red. It tittered evilly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Simmons demanded aiming his gun at the small Decepticon.

"That would be Rumble he's essentially frenzy's brother." Bumblebee explained aiming his own cannon at the thing, wondering if he would damage the ceiling if he shot him.

"Great, there's two of them?" Sam demanded, he had been through hell with Frenzy alone.

"Yes there are, rumble has an unfortunate habit of causing tremors as well.

Rumble was mad, these fools had held his brother now one of the Autobots was right here and it was one of the smaller ones he could handle him easily the other two might be a problem the humans weren't even if they had hurt and imprisoned his brother. He watched them carefully. The smaller human might be a better target but he was very close to Bumblebee. The two unknown Autobots, though they wore no faction symbol they stood next to the yellow mech ready to fight. They seemed to be more interested in protecting the two little humans. One of which he had seen before, the other was in his brother's memory banks as one of the ones who had hurt him before is capture.

"Stupid Autobots, stupid insect humans all dead before the glory of lord Megatron." He crowed as he leapt at Simmons.

Landmine moved to grab the silver menace, which knocked his human partner to the ground scratching and squealing curses in Cybertronian. Simmons managed to shoot him, which stunned him, long enough to let the gray autobot pick Rumble up and squeeze very tightly.

"Reggie are you alright?" Landmine asked.

"Fine" the man assured him as Sam helped him up, "thanks kid."

"No problem." Sam said and returned to Bumblebee's side. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Lock down I suppose. Hopefully the others have Frenzy."

Rumble struggled in the grip but the Autobot would not let him go he could not contact anyone outside this place. Frenzy was in trouble and he was caught.

0000000000000000

Frenzy was in trouble, the three Autobots were almost on him and the two humans, the girl from when he and Barricade went after the stupid human boy. He launched for the girl to be knocked away by one of the twins. The other one grabbed for him as he went for the boy he did not know. And found himself grabbed by the inventor.

Wheeljack held the little monstrosity, waiting to see what he would do. The thing wiggled and chattered evilly.

0000000000000000

The groups rejoined at lock down with both of the troublemakers on hand. Returning frenzy to his cell and shoving rumble into one and letting the humans handle the locking procedures.

"Well that was fun and like one of those horror movies." Miles commented.

"Yeah."

"Come on you guys should rest before going back."

"Right and we still need to know all that happened in the fight with Megatron I think some things were left out in the initial report."

The group sat around the rec room talking. Bumblebee Sam and Mikaela took turns telling the others whet had happened as did Longarm once they got to the part where he had been given a spark.

Miles slapped Sam upside the head a few times as he told of the mad chase through the city.

'You were on the run from ten stories of death?"

"Yes but the guys were there and Optimus saved me from the fall." He said sheepishly.

"At least he didn't need his legs put back on or his body suadered back together." Sunstreaker said pointedly at Bumblebee.

"It was not that Bad." He protested. "Ratchet had me back on duty in no time grumbling the whole time that I was worse than the both of you put together at times." The smaller yellow mech chirped.

"It seems the rest of us missed out on quite a fight."

"You did."

"Yeah it was amazing but kinda of dangerous," Mikaela said with a smile.

"Says the girl driving a living tow truck."

"Well it was." She told him.

"yeah I know."


End file.
